


Cause it's so easy, to say it to a crowd

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, But Geralt is a good Dad, Coole Uncle Vesemir, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Divorce, hooker!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: When Geralt came to Las Vegas to forget about his divorce and the question of custody, he hadn't expected to land in bed with a hooker.When Jaskier came to Las Vegas to start his career as a singer, he hadn't expected to end up working the streets.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Hooker/Pretty Woman-ish Au not a single soul in the world asked for.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 77
Kudos: 365





	1. drowing in these neon lights

If he was being honest with himself, Geralt had no idea, why he had done this. It was such a typical and clichee asshole move.

And yet, he had done it.

He had decided to make a trip to Vegas during his divorce and he felt like an ass because of it. He didn't feel bad, because of Ciri. She was in Europe with Yennefer for two weeks, which was probably the best for her.

For both of them.

Geralt just felt bad because in a way Vegas confirmed, what Yennefer had accused him of: Sleeping around and drinking.

Well, it wasn't really Vegas confirming Yens assumptions alone. It was hard to sleep around with a city. Though, if anyone managed, it would be Geralt. At least, that's what Yen would have said.

The worst was, that she hadn't been entirely wrong. The reason for his trip to Vegas had actually been to drink and bury his sorrows between some girls thighs.

Geralt dropped his bag on the hotel bed and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was hard to wrap his mind around him and Yennefer not being married anymore. He had to admit, that it wasn't surprising. Vesemir, Geralts uncle, had always said that they'd go down the way their whole relationship had played out: Fast and destructive like a storm.

Their break-up having been predictable, didn't make it any less painful. At least, Ciri seemed to deal with it well.

As well, as a fourteen year old could deal with her parents divorcing.

Thinking off his daughter, Geralt pulled out his phone and opened his chat with Ciri.

_Arrived at the hotel. Are you having fun?_

He slid the phone back into the pocket of his black jeans. Ciri wouldn't answer. It was the middle of the night in Europe. For a moment, Geralt considered texting Yen but she wouldn't be up either and if she was, it would mean Geralt and her actually had to text. It wasn't like they were on catastrophically bad terms, they just weren't on good terms. They could talk without punching each other but there was an uncomfortable tension lurking between them.

Geralt looked out of the window. The sun was setting and the lights of the hotels and casinos started to fight against the impending darkness.

At this place, it was a fight, the dark would lose. 

Geralt squinted at the reflection in his mirror and ran a hand through his long gray hair. At least, he didn't look as worn out and tired, as he felt. Not that this was perticulary hard. These days, he felt like life had chewed him up and spat him back out.

Although, he didn't feel hungry, his stomach grumbled. It was as if his body was telling him to stop the brooding and get out of this damn room. For a moment, that idea felt like the least attractive option he had. But Geralt had come to the city to forget his trouble and fill the hollowness within him with girls and drinks. He'd find neither of that in this room. Well, at least not unless, he raided the minibar that contained beverages more expensive than a stay at this hotel. He could have spend more on his accomendation. He was a rich enough man, but somehow this stupid, cheap and dirty room fit his mood. Besides, he had so much things going on, that needed more financial attention. The divorce and more important: Getting the primary custody of Ciri. At least, he had good chances in that department. He was an architect and worked from home. Growing up, Ciri had spend more time with him than with Yen. Geralt had hired a good and expensive lawyer for himself. But the problem was, that his ex wife was a shark of a lawyer herself. Custody issues weren't her field of expertise but that wouldn't stop her from giving her everything. She'd probably excel just too prove herself and everyone else, that she could.

He knew, that setting off to Vegas wouldn't look good in the eyes of any reasonable judge but Geralt needed this. He needed this, so that he wouldn't burst from everything he had been bottling up inside for a long time.

Geralt sighed and grabbed his phone and wallet before he left the hotel room.

He walked down the long hallway with the ugly red carpet, that was stained by liquids, Geralt didn't want to identify closer. The sound of people having sex, came from at least two rooms he walked past. He wondered, if there was actual sex happening or if it was just porn running a little too loud.

With a grunt, Geralt punched the call button next to the elevator. Somewhere down the hallway behind the large man a light was flickering and it was already causing him a headache. It took a good amount of willpower not to turn around and head back to his room.

Instead, Geralt waited until he heard the _bing_ of the elevator, as the doors opened. A young couple stumbled out. The girl looked similar enough to Yen to make Geralt believe, that this encounter was a cruel joke of the universe. He stared after the two love birds for long enough for the doors of the elevator to close. He brought his hand inbetween them just quick enough to stop this from happening.

With way more force, than necessary, Geralt hit the button, that brought him down. The simple, yet aggressive act helped him to recenter himself. 

He wasn't really angry or sad. Just scared. His life was at a stage, where everything would change: the way he lived, his relationship to Ciri, his relationship to Yen and their shared friends. It would all change and the result would depend on the next few weeks. All of this was just terrifying.

It felt like the calm before the storm, that would start along with the beginning of the custody hearing. That would be in two weeks, just after Yens and Ciris return from Europe.

Geralt walked through the lobby. Down here, the air conditioning was slowly losing its fight against the heat. It wouldn't be long, until Geralts clothes would be grossy sticking to his body. One more reason to just stay in the damn room. But before Geralt could actually change his mind, he grunted and stepped out into the night.


	2. the strangest flower

Outside, the air was hot and smelled of gasoline. The hotel, Geralt stayed in was a few walking minutes away from mass tourism. The people Geralt saw, as he left the building were mostly natives. Well, natives and a few lost tourists. Geralt headed down the small street that lead to the strip.

He had no real idea, which hotel bar he wanted to visit. He'd just have to make up his mind on the way. 

The thought of hooking up with strangers again made him a little anxious. He had only cheated on Yen emotionally. Geralt hadn't flirted with anyone except for Yen, since they had met. Not long after that, she'd gotten pregnant with Ciri.

That had been all of Geralts recent romantic history. It had been something of an abrupt change. Geralt had been a womanizer before that. The Geralt of that time would never be nervous from the possibility of a one night stand happening. 

It was somewhat dizzying for him to think about how that part of himself and his current self were one and the same person.

Two sides of a coin.

Geralt just had to flip that coin. The question was, which side it would land on.

The closer, Geralt got to the strip, the better he heard the sounds of the city. 

The talk and laughter of people. The bass of the music from the clubs.

And just like that, Geralt had reached the strip. Just like that, he was surrounded by people. Lots and lots of people.

Geralt elbowed himself through a group and came to a halt in front of a the entrance of a hotel. Might as well start here.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a rush of cold air. The sweet relief of air conditioning.

Walking into a hotel at the strip always felt like stepping through a portal and into another world. Not just because of the difference in temperature. 

The sound of people chattering was, well- replaced by more chattering but also the sound of gambling machines.

Geralt allowed himself some time to take it all in.

The air smelled of sweat, alcohol and the perfume of girls. It reminded him, of when he met Yen. That night, he'd approached her at the bar, back home in L.A.

Ignoring, the hollowness this memory caused inside of him, Geralt made his way deeper into the hotel in search for a bar. A sign lead him up a flight of stairs.

The bar was classy, as Geralt had expected. Music was playing somewhere, quite enough not to be annoying.

Geralt immediately spotted a girl sitting at the bar. She was blonde, with shoulder long hair. An elegant dress, that had surely been expensive hugged her pretty figure and showcased her perfect cleavage.

"Hey.", Geralt said, as he sat down next to her.

She tilted her head and eyed him, "Hey."

Geralt smiled, "Mind if I sit here?"

"I surely don't.", she nipped at her green drink and looked back Geralt, "Keira." 

Geralt smiled and raised a hand to order a drink, "Geralt."

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you, Geralt.", Keira said and looked at him over the rim of her glass.

"Are you alone here?", Geralt asked.

"Would I want you to sit with me, if I wasn't?"

"You never know. I know plenty of people, would."

Keira laughed and her mouth curled into an almost cruel little smirk, "Well, I have to admit, that I am probably this kind of person."

"So am I."

It was a lie but that didn't matter. Geralt was looking for a one night stand, not his true love. When he looked away from Keira, he saw the bartender looking at him, "Sir?"

"One vodka. Dry."

The man nodded and went to pour Geralt a glass.

"Where are you from?", Keira asked and leaned over, so that she was closer to Geralt.

"L.A. You?"

"Seattle.", she used one of these dumb little umbrellas to stir her drink. It wasn't the colorful kind of a drink these things usually came with. So she had either asked the bartender for a stupid umbrella or snatched it from somewhere. Of course, that was completely irrelevant but the question intrigued Geralt at the moment. 

"Cute umbrella."

Keira smirked, "Snatched it from the last loser, who tried to hit on me."

Geralt tilted his head, "Am I a loser?"

"Did I snatch your umbrella?"

"I don't have one.", he said and as of on cue, the bartender handed him his umbrella-less drink.

"I wouldn't snatch your umbrella.", Keira shrugged.

"Well, I am relieved.", Geralt said and took a sip. The alcohol burned and for a moment, he felt like before the break up. When he and Yen could enjoy drinks on the couch together in preparation for a long night of making love.

Keiras hand on his arm brought him back to the present, "How about you finish the drink and we head to my room."

"Sounds very tempting.", Geralt downed his vodka with one shot. He was surprised, by how smoothly that had went. He had expected to be out of practice and rusty but it felt like Keira was as desperate for a night of fun, as he was.

Two hungry souls, searching for fun.

Sometimes, it was that easy.

"Are you staying at this hotel?", Geralt asked, as he signaled the bartender, that he wanted to pay.

"No. The Wynn.", she said and shrugged, "But a little trip down the strip won't hurt, huh?"

Geralt just half hummed, half grunted but he nodded, so that hopefully brought his answer across.

"I'm gonna pay for you.", he said, as the bartender walked over to them.

She shook her head, "I'm not letting a soon-to- be one night stand pay for me. Thank you very much."

Geralt grinned and gestured towards her, "Suit yourself then."

Keira nodded any paid the bartender. As he watched her Geralt noticed, that she had pretty fingers. Long, slender and with nails painted in a bright pink.

When the bartender turned to Geralt, he cleared his throat, "Just the vodka."

"Alright. 5 dollars."

Geralt shoved over the money and gave the man a nod, before he followed Keira, who was already on the way outside.

Again, he was greeted by the heat and within seconds, Geralt whished, he was back inside. He wrung his hands, trying to recall the feeling of that ice cold glass of vodka, he'd held earlier.

Keira was standing in front of the door, lighting a cigarette.

"So, what brings you here?", Keira asked, "To this city, I mean."

"What brings anyone to Vegas?", Geralt shrugged and watched Keira as she took a long drag, "Booze and sex."

Keira laughed and the smoke left her nostrils. Geralt could see the smoke in the air for a long time, before it just faded away, "Why are you here?"

"Same reason.", she shrugged and flicked some of the ash onto the street.

"At least, we are on the same page then.", he said and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

Keira shrugged and looked at Geralt with an intense gaze, "I guess."

"I think, you are exactly, what I have been looking for, coming here."

At these words, Keira stopped and glared at Geralt, "I think, I realised something?"

"What?"

"This isn't for me."

Geralt blinked confused, "We were both just looking for one night stands? I mean, that's what I thought-"

"I was- I am, but I think, what bothers me, is how easy this is."

"Now, you are calling me a slut.", Geralt said with a soft laugh and tilted his head. He was confused and not sure, what Keira was getting at. What he knew, was that this was going into a direction he didn't like.

"I like the hunt.", Keira shrugged, "Not just that. I think, I need the hunt."

"Keira."

She smiled and leaned forward. Keira caught Geralts lips with hers and Geralt allowed himself to enjoy it. Her kiss tasted like smoke, alcohol and lipstick.

So unlike Yen. Exactly, what he had needed.

And that made the rejection worse. As different, as Keira was from Yen, the rejection of this woman felt so much like the way they had broken up.

Keira turned around just like this, she walked away. Geralt looked after her, allowing his eyes to wander towards her ass and back up. Tonight would have been nice. He knew that much.

But that didn't matter. Keira didn't want him and he had to deal with that. Geralt inhaled deeply and looked down the strip. He wasn't feeling like hitting bars anymore. If he was being honest with himself, he felt like even if he wanted to hit on random girls, they wouldn't play along. Flirting had never worked, when he felt this as numb towards everything, as he did now.

Geralt sighed and turned around, walking back towards his hotel. He'd just spend some money on the minibar and get so drunk, he'd wake up with the biggest hangover tomorrow.

He was just walking down a street, that led away from the strip, when he heard a voice.

"Well, hello, handsome."

Geralt turned around and saw a young man. His brown hair reminded Geralt of some singer from a boyband, Ciri had adored for a while. What really stuck however, where the man's eyes. They were of an intense blue-ish gray. The boy was wearing a flimsy shirt, that was all the way open until shortly above his groin and denim shorts, that didn't leave much room for imagination.

Everything about that kid screamed hooker. The wise thing would be to walk by and ignore the boy but something kept Geralt from doing just that. It wouldn't be the first time, he'd run head first into a dumb situation, despite knowing, what was right thing to do.

"One night, 100 bucks.", having sensed a chance, the man jogged up to Geralt and placed a hand on his arm. The touch was featherly light but Geralt still pulled away, as if he had been burned.

"Come on. I can give you everything, you need.", the brunette said, "Parlez vous francais?"

Finally, Geralt managed to turn away and continue his walk towards his hotel. 

"Please. I have to eat.", the boy said, his voice suddenly small.

Geralt stopped and turned around. He couldn't deny, that the young man was handsome. It had been a while since he had slept with a guy and he kinda missed it a little. He could just give the kid a few bucks, but now the idea of actually spending the night with him had started to manifest in his head.

"Are you legal?"

A smile spread across the younger mans face and Geralt had to admit that it was a stunning one, "Age wise? Perfectly."

Geralt just grunted. He did believe him but he was sure, that there was no way the kid was older than twenty five. 

"Come on.", the boy smiled and placed a hand on Geralt's wrist. Geralt felt like that one time, he had opened the door too wide for some salesperson. The guy had placed a foot in the door and invited himself in. That day, Geralt had ended up with a new vacuum cleaner and one hour of senseless talk with a salesman, who had probably been on some kind of drug.

"I'm good, I promise.", the young man said in a low tone and guided Geralt's hand onto his well shaped, denim covered ass.

"100 bucks. That how much your pimp forces you to work for?", Geralt said, trying to ignore how much he liked touching that man's ass.

The kid shrugged, "Don't have a pimp. Competition is hard around here, which is why I'm an absolute catch. Especially for the price."

Geralt frowned and slowly took the hand away from the young man's ass. For a second, the brunette looked disappointed but then Geralt took his hand, "Fine. One night."

"Perfect!", the kid smirked and tilted his head, "What shall I call you?"

"Geralt.", Geralt instantly regretted using his real name.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Geralt. You can call me Dandelion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this clear: Jaskier isn't forced to sell himself. He sells himself for less, than he would like to but the sex itself is always consensual. There will be talks in later chapters about how his sitiuation came to be, but he was never in any sitiuation of dubious consent.
> 
> Also, next chapter will be smut and the actual plot of this story will start. I can't tell when I can upload it because I have two tasks for uni due in less than two weeks but I hope, the third chapter won't take that long.


	3. brand new night

Geralt and Dandelion walked the remaining way back to the hotel in silence. Geralt had never slept with a hooker and he was considering to just cancel all of this. But along with his doubt, grew his arousal.

All of this was a terrible idea but he couldn't stop it and soon, his brain would lack the amount of blood needed to change the course this was taking.

"So, Geralt.", Dandelion started, "I sense, you are a little nervous. Don't worry. I don't bite. Unless, you want me to."

"I'm not nervous.", Geralt grunted.

"Oh, sure, sure.", Dandelion said, his tone betraying that he was not believing a bit of what Geralt had told him. It was a bit unfair, that this man had seen right through him like that but at least the kid didn't seem mad about it. As they walked side by side, Dandelion started humming a song, that filled the slightly awkward silence between them. Geralt didn't know the melody of the song but it got stuck in his head right away. 

"You have a nice voice.", Geralt said without really meaning to.

"I'm just humming."

"Still."

Dandelion looked over at Geralt and smiled, "Thank you. I've had the melody stuck in my head for some time but I can't put words to it."

Geralt just nodded and listened, as the boy continued to hum the tune. It was both happy and melancholic. Joyful and depressed. Silly and serious.

Eventually, they arrived at Geralt's hotel,"Here it is. I, uhm, do we just go upstairs together?"

"No we fly. Of course, we go upstairs, silly."

"I've never done-", Geralt started but then stopped. There was no need to say more. It had to be obvious.

Dandelion shrugged, "There's nothing to be worried about, it's the same with and without one side being paid. I can take the lead- Or not. Depends on what floats you."

Something about these words made Geralt feel more at ease. He had nothing to worry about. He and Yen weren't a thing anymore. He was single. There was nothing wrong with some consensual fun. 

Part of Geralt wondered, if he felt weird about this because he paid Dandelion or because he was a man. Yes, he had been with men before but it had been a while. 

Just when Geralt wanted to to open the doors to the hotel, Dandelion pulled him aside.

"What?"

"We should take the back entrance. This place has one on the left side of the building.", Dandelion paused, "Just for discretion and for my own sake."

Geralt looked down at the boy, realising again just how much he looked like a hooker.

Avoiding waltzing in through the front entrance was probably for the best for both of them. Instead of giving an actual answer, Geralt just nodded and followed the younger man around the building.

The back entrance was right next to the smelling dumpsters and a rusted car, that looked as if it had been parked there for centuries. 

There was a wedge in the door to the hotel allowing Dandelion to open it with ease and Geralt wondered, if it was purposely there to allow hookers a discreet entrance.

"Where's your room?", the kid asked and navigated them towards the stairwell.

"11th story."

Dandelion laughed, "Yesh! Okay, we'll take the elevator from the next level on."

"Sounds like a plan."

The brunette smiled and turned around. His slender hands reached out and he played a bit with Geralt's shirt, "Don't want you to wear yourself out from walking stairs. There's much funnier ways to test your stamina tonight."

Geralt swallowed, there was no reason to act, as if he wasn't senselessly turned on but he tried to restrain himself at least for a little bit. At least, until they were in the hotel room.

He could do this.

It just didn't help, how Dandelion put an extra sway of his hips into his walk. Especially with how tight his shorts were around his ass. Dandelion called the elevator and Geralt couldn't help thinking about earlier. When he had left his room and waited for the elevator up in the 11th story. He would have never guessed, his night would develop like this. 

"So, this isn't the nicest place in town.", Dandelion said conversationally.

"Are you really going to judge my choice of accommodation?" 

Dandelion shrugged, as the elevator pinged and the doors opened, "I'm just saying, I've been here a few times before. There's nicer places, that are just as cheap."

Geralt didn't say anything, as he stepped into the elevator. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell a hooker, that money wasn't his concern and that he had chosen this place because it was as much of a mess, as he felt.

As they rode upwards, the brunette grabbed Geralt's hand and placed it on his ass, just as he had done before, "Don't be shy."

That would be the first time, Geralt had been called that.

"I just want to wait until we are in my room."

"If you say so.", Dandelion gently released Geralt's hand and leaned back against the cool metal wall. 

Just then, the elevator came to a halt.

With a sigh, Dandelion pushed away from the wall and tilted his head, "So where is this mysterious room of yours?"

The way, the boy inclined his head threw Geralt a little off-balance. It looked so adorable. A bit like a curious puppy.

"Uhm, it's- it's 1106."

Dandelion nodded and walked ahead confidently and with big steps.

He stopped in front of Geralt's door and raised an eyebrow, "Here?"

Geralt just nodded and fumbled for his keycard. He had stopped trying to hold himself back now. His eyes were travelling up and down Dandelions body again and again and again. His mind was all: pretty blue eyes, well defined chest, perfect ass and long legs.

Again and again and again.

Geralt opened the door and let Dandelion in first, "So how-?"

"Does this work?", Dandelion finished, "Do whatever you want with me. Just no choking, no spit, piss or stuff like that."

Geralt wouldn't have considered that anyway, he nodded and leaned forward to kiss Dandelion. It was an unfamiliar sensation. He hadn't kissed someone with a beard in a long time but he realised, that he had missed it. Dandelions lips were soft, even softer than Yen's, the stubble around his mouth was a welcome contrast to that.

Slowly, Geralt slid his tongue into the other man's mouth and ran his hands down his side. 

Geralt was surprised, by how responsive Dandelion was. How he deepened the kiss and leaned into Geralt. It didn't feel like making out with a hooker. It didn't even feel like making out with a one night stand. It felt like more and if Geralt wasn't so into it, he would have stopped this.

Instead, his hands found their way under the boys excuse of a shirt and buttoned it open the rest of the way.

Geralt pulled back to appreciate Dandelions chest. It was more muscular than he had expected. Not hunky or anything but still a bit more defined than the average man. 

Dandelion tilted his head in silent question, "Everything alright or are you just admiring?"

Geralt just ran his hand down the brunettes chest, twirling the hair there a little. He allowed his eyes to travel down a little further and found the other man just as hard, as himself.

"Admiring then.", Dandelion hummed lowly.

With a grunt, Geralt leaned forward and rubbed his groin against the brunette. The friction was pure relief. For a second. Then all that was on his mind, was the image of that pretty boy bend over that damn, ratty bed, "Do you have lube?", Geralt asked his voice already thick with pleasure.

"It's a work requirement.", he paused, "Just like condoms.", he said the second sentence with force behind it.

"Of course."

Dandelion nodded and reached into his pocket, before handing Geralt a bottle with lube and a condom. It was the smallest bottle, he had ever seen and it still was amazing, how it had fit into these damn short and tight hotpants.

"Get on the bed.", Geralt said and opened the bottle of lube, "And get rid of these pants."

Dandelion nodded and opened the fly of his pants, before he let them slide down his legs along with his underwear, "How do you want me?"

"On your knees and show me your pretty ass.", Geralt answered, his voice a little hoarse and rough from pleasure.

Dandelion smirked and turned to kneel on the bed. The mattress squeaked the slightest bit. They'd make it squeak so much louder this night.

Geralt allowed himself to admire the ass of the other man for a moment. It was as firm and well formed, as it had been through the hotpants. But what he couldn't have seen through the denim were the freckles covering his ass. There were just a few but they tempted Geralt in a way, he couldn't fully grasp. They were also the first part of the brunettes ass, he touched.

The skin there was soft, flawlessly so. Geralt slowly ran a hand down the curve of Dandelions ass. He wanted to grab these cheeks and squish them but he wasn't comfortable enough with the situation to do that yet, so he continued his exploring.

As Geralt, stroked over the other man's hole, a soft moan escaped Dandelions lips. A sound, that went straight to Geralt's nether regions. He immediately wondered, if that had been actual pleasure or if, the other man had faked it. It was a little unfair, he had never been like this with Yen. He had never been this insecure.

Geralt reached for the bottle of lube and opened it. He squeezed a pea sized amount of it onto his hand and warmed it up between his thumb and his index finger.

Then he reached out and put his lube covered finger against Dandelions hole. He rubbed against the pucker and then pressed in the slightest bit.

"Mhm.", Dandelion hummed, "You have strong fingers, babe."

"Don't call me babe.", Geralt grunted, pressing his finger in some more. He felt Dandelion tense and Geralt had no idea, if it was because of his words or the intrusion.

"Alright.", Dandelion said and there was some hurt in his tone.

Geralt wanted to say something about this but words weren't his strong suit. And besides, it wasn't his concern if he had hurt this hookers feelings.

Slowly, Geralt pushed the finger in to the knuckle, then he added a second one.

Dandelion moaned softly and pushed backwards.

"Patience."

"I'm always patient.", the hurt had vanished completely from the young man's voice.

"Oh sure.", Geralt said sarcastically and pushed a little.

Dandelion was squeezing a little around Geralt's fingers. His pants were surely feeling tight right now. Geralt used his free hand to open his fly. It was a bit tricky one handed but it worked out somehow.

Slowly, Geralt scissored his fingers, which earned him another soft moan from the brunette.

He allowed himself some time to enjoy the way Dandelions back muscles moved, before he added the third finger.

Dandelion gasped in a way, that made Geralt wonder, if he had been to rough. But then, the other man moved and fucked himself on Geralt's fingers.

It was an amazing sight, the red and blue light, that came through windows painted the whole room in bright colors. It was as if this crappy place had turned into a piece of art and Dandelion took the central role in that painting.

Geralt ran his free hand down the man's back, he enjoyed the smooth skin there despite the thin layer if sweat.

"So pretty.", he hadn't really meant to say that. Not at all.

Luckily, Dandelion didn't comment verbally on that. All the response, he gave was a purr, that made Geralt's blood boil.

Geralt swallowed and pulled his hand away from the other man's ass. He grabbed one of the condoms opened the wrapping. 

"Want me to roll it on?", Dandelion asked. He had turned around and Geralt could see in his eyes, that he was  _ actually  _ turned on.

"No. Stay that way.", Geralt said, as he took the bottle of lube and poured some of the cold liquid on his hands. He warmed the lube a little, then he slicked up his cock.

For a moment, he just looked at Dandelion's ass, looking forward to feeling him around his dick. Then, he pushed into him. Dandelion moaned softly and tightened around Geralt's length.

Geralt was going slow but it was hard, when everything within him wanted more. More. More. More.

Geralt didn't mean to brag, but he knew, that he was quiet big and he really didn't mean to hurt the other man. He pusher in just a bit every second, when suddenly Dandelion pushed back so hard, Geralt was in balls deep.

The sensation was overwhealming. Tight heat surrounding Geralt in an instant. He growled and gripped the other man's hips hard.

"So good.", Dandelion sighed.

"Are you- are you ready for me to move?", Geralt asked through gritted teeth.

"Please."

Dandelion didn't have to repeat himself, Geralt immediately started to rock his hips back and forth again and again. First he was going slow and careful, but being inside of the other man felt too good. So Geralt thrust into him harder and harder. It was impossible not to. The sounds Dandelion let out were like a symphony of little gasps and loud moans.

It was ridiculous, how fast Geralt felt that he was close to his climax. He slowed his pace a little and used one hand to reach around Dandelion and grab the younger man's dick.

He was rewarded with an incredibly sexy moan. That only encouraged Geralt to pump fast. 

It didn't take Dandelion a minute to come then. He screamed and gasped and then Geralt felt the warm liquid against his hands.

"Fuck.", Dandelion sighed softly. For a moment, Geralt was sure, that the kid needed a break but then he started to fuck himself on Geralt's dick again. With a grunt, Geralt put his hands back on the brunette's hips and started thrusting hard.

The heat in his stomach was unbearable and then he came with his eyes pressed shut and his dick jerking wildly in Dandelion's ass.

For the first time in months, he just felt- Happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There wasn't much of a difference compared to last night, when the morning sun flooded the room with soft light the next day. It was never really dark in Vegas. Not even at night.

It was just that the sun painted the world in softer colors than neon signs ever could.

Geralt groaned and blocked his eyes from the light.

Suddenly, he heard a sound from his left and turned. Dandelion was getting dressed. He'd already showered, judging by his damp hair. Geralt had always been proud of his good hearing. He wondered, if he was just getting old or if the post orgasmic slumber had been the reason for him not waking up from the sounds next to him.

"Hey.", Dandelion said and smiled sheepishly, "I don't mean to be like  _ that _ , but I need my payment."

"Sure. Sure.", Geralt groaned, as he climbed out of the bed. For a moment, he felt guilty for sleeping with a hooker last night. Although regret wasn't the right word, the feeling came close enough. "Wait a sec.", he grabbed his jeans from last night, fumbling for his wallet.

Dandelion smiled amused at him, "I didn't steal it, I swear."

"I know.", Geralt grunted, when he finally found it.

He handed Dandelion the bill and just like that, the brunette left the hotel room. It felt strange and sad in a way.

Geralt sighed and then he spotted something. A phone lying on the nightstand and it wasn't his.

"Crap.",Geralt hissed, he grabbed the phone and sprinted towards the door. He was completely naked but there was a good chance no one was in the hallway right now and if Dandelion left, Geralt had no idea, how to give him his phone back.

Geralt burst through the door. He was relieved, when he saw a mop of brown hair at the end of the hallway, "Hey!"

Dandelion turned around. Geralt waved the other man's phone in the air.

Even from the other end of the hallway, Geralt could see the hooker smile, as he walked back into Geralt's direction.

Again, Geralt was struck with how pretty he looked. It almost felt unfair.

"Thanks.", Dandelion said and took his phone.

"No problem."

"Still.", the brunette leaned forward and gave Geralt a soft kiss. It was nice and innocent and Geralt had to return it.

"Geralt?!"

Fuck.

Geralt knew that voice. It belonged to Yen's best friend and mentor Tissaia. She was standing in front of the door of one of the neighboring hotel rooms. 

Was this coincidence or was she spying on him for Yen?

"He-hey.", Geralt stuttered, his hands immediately went down to cover his dick.

"So you are in Las Vegas, having a fling with strangers now, right before your custody case?", Tissaia asked with a wicked grin. She had never liked Geralt. This must be so satisfying for her.

"I'm not a stranger.", Dandelion said quickly and with a gentle smile playing around his lips, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Oh."

Geralt nodded, "Yeah. My boyfriend from college. We are back together."

"So you are in a long distance relationship, I assume? Can't be good for Ciri, when her Dad has to travel between L.A. and Vegas."

"It's serious. He's moving to L.A. with me.", Geralt said, before he could really think about it. For a moment, Dandelion's smile was frozen in place then he nodded slowly.

"He will live with you?"

Geralt swallowed, "Uhm, yes."

"Oh.", Tissaia said and put on a smile that was as sharp, as a knife, "How nice."

Geralt just nodded but inside of his head, he screamed.

What had he just done?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumdumdumdum.
> 
> So now's the time to tell you, this is actually a fake dating au ':D


	4. unsteady seas

Once, Tissaia went back to her own room, Geralt was immediately pulled into his by Dandelion.

"What have you done?", the brunette asked, his tone filled with anger.

"I'm sorry.", Geralt said, "This is about my kid. Can you please come to L.A. with me?"

"What?!"

"My ex wife is a lawyer and this was her best friend, if she finds out-"

"That you are fucking a whore?"

Geralt winced, "That I'm sleeping around and lying, then I'm screwed."

"I can't just come with you."

"I'll pay you.", Geralt said, "This room might not hint at it, but I'm well off. My house has a pool you can use and I would pay you. You just have to stay there for a bit. Until the custody issue is settled. Please."

Dandelion rubbed his head, "I-"

"Come on."

"You don't even know my name."

"You can tell me.", Geralt said with a shrug.

"Jaskier."

Geralt nodded, "So Jaskier. Will you help me?"

Jaskier sighed and looked at Geralt with these wide eyes. And suddenly, Geralt was sure, that he'd say yes.

"Yeah."

"Thank you.", Geralt said quietly. He was tired already. Suddenly, the gravity of his lie settled: 

  * He'd forced Jaskier to come to L.A. with him.
  * He'd lied to a friend of his wife, who was probably telling her right now.
  * There was no way to undo this, now that the lie was out in the open. If he admitted to that, he could forget about Ciri's custody for good.



Geralt swallowed and turned towards Jaskier, "We have to talk about this."

"There's a lot, we have to talk about."

Geralt nodded, "We have to fabricate a lie. When we are asked, our stories have to match."

"I know, I know.", Jaskier said, "So what kind of mess have you gotten me in?"

"My wife and I are getting divorced. I have to see, that I keep custody for my kid."

Jaskier nodded, "A kid?"

"A girl. Ciri."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

Jaskier nodded, "And- now?"

"We start with the story. My wife- my ex. I told her that I had a boyfriend in college but I never went into details. She's a lawyer, so we gotta make sure, you're background-", Geralt stopped and stared at the other man, "Have you been arrested?"

"What for?", Jaskier blinked his eyes.

Geralt just hoped that his following expression brought the point across, that this is not something to joke about.

"No.", Jaskier sighed, "I take care, when I work the streets and I'm not a fan of crime."

"Good. Good."

Jaskier looked at Geralt with an amused smile, "Do I look like a drug addict to you?"

"What?!"

"It's a simple question."

Geralt frowned, "Why would I sad that?"

"People always like to jump to that conclusion.", Jaskier shrugged, "So anyway. Our story?"

"We met at college.", Geralt said and sat down on the bed.

"No offense but I don't think, it's a good idea to say that you met me, while you were at college."

For a moment, Geralt was confused but then he realised, what this was about. When he went to college Jaskier must have been just a kid.

"Fuck.", he mumbled.

"It's okay.", Jaskier sank down in the armchair, that made a surprisingly loud squeaking sound, considering the other man's light weight, "Let's say, we met at college. But maybe for some kind of festivity?"

"Like college football."

"Yeah.", Jaskier said.

"And we like to make jokes that we are boyfriends from college."

"We are these kinds of people, huh? Cute.", Jaskier grinned

Geralt winced, "Whatever."

Jaskier grinned and looked at Geralt, "So, I should probably introduce myself. Or at least tell you everything about me."

"I don't think-"

"No I need to tell you.", Jaskier raised a finger, "So, I was born in poland but came to the US, when I was young."

"Where in Poland?"

"Gdansk.", Jaskier said with a soft smile, playing around his lips, "God, I miss it sometimes. Anyway, I have two siblings. Both older, brother and a sister."

"Where did you live in the US? Always in Vegas?", Geralt asked. If Jaskier was insisting on telling his story, Geralt might as well play along.

"Seattle.", Jaskier said, "My Dad worked at a small start up there."

"Starbucks?", Geralt joked.

"I wish. But humor suits you.", Jaskier said, not looking at Geralt but instead somewhere into the distance.

"How did you end up-"

"Whoring myself out?"

Geralt shook his head, "Here."

"I'm a singer.", Jaskier said, "I came here to sing at a show. And I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then, I had the idea to sleep with the daughter of the director and it went as well, as one could expect."

Geralt frowned, "And that ended your whole career at the strip?"

"He was an influential director."

Geralt laughed at that. In a way, doing something like this sounded right up his own alley. Sleeping with the daughter of someone influential wasn't entirely foreign to him.

"Are you laughing at me?", Jaskier asked with a sly grin.

"With you.", Geralt said, "So, you are a singer? I mean, you were."

"One never stops being a singer.", Jaskier shrugged and looked at his hands, "I hope to get a chance sometime soon. So I also play on the streets, when- when I'm not working them."

Geralt nodded, "I get it."

"And you, what about you?"

" I grew up in Kansas and went to college in California."

"What are you?", Jaskier asked, "I mean, what do you work as?"

"I'm an architect."

"Nice.", Jaskier said before he pointed towards the windows, "What kind of windows are these?"

"I don't know, man."

Jaskier grinned, "Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't know every kind of window in the damn world."

Jasker nodded and leaned back in the seat, "You are kinda-"

"I'm kinda what?", Geralt asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like, you are so distant. Tell me more about yourself."

"You interrupted me.", Geralt said and tilted his head, "It's your fault, that I didn't tell you more. You had to ask about these dumb windows."

Jaskier pouted but them shrugged, as if to admit his defeat and confirm, that Geralt had been right.

"So?", the brunette said after a moment.

"Yen and I- We got Ciri only shortly after we met.", Geralt shrugged and looked at his feet, "I think, that's what made our relationship so complicated. At least mostly. We had a big fight, over who'd have to step back in their career."

"And?"

"I did. And I don't regret it."

Jaskier smiled softly, "Sounds, like you are a great Dad."

Geralt shrugged, "I don't feel like I am."

"I'm not an expert but maybe, that means that you are."

Geralt raised a brow and Jaskier sighed, "I mean, maybe you saying, that you are not sure, if you are a great Dad means that you are a great Dad. Get it?"

"Yeah. But I- I don't think, I agree."

Jaskier shrugged and then his tone changed from serious to joyful, "So? do we have pet names for each other?"

"What?"

"I mean, since we are dating."

Geralt frowned and tilted his head, "How about brat?"

"Hey, you want something from me.", Jaskier said quickly.

Geralt grunted, because the kid was still right, "Listen. We just have to be careful. Don't let Yen question you alone. When we make up something about our relationship, it needs to happen with both of us present."

"I get that."

"Good."

"Maybe I'll write something on the way to your place.", Jaskier suggested, "Like a brief history of 'us'?"

"And what, if Yen finds the script?"

"We can only use it to learn, as long, as she isn't home. Once she, and your daughter come back from that vacation, we can just toss it away. Or burn it. Whatever you want us to do."

Geralt raised a brow, "Deal. You know way more about this, than I do to be honest. Have you done this before?"

"I once acted as a school friend's fake boyfriend to keep her being a lesbian a secret."

"Sounds like a qualification.", Geralt mused and looked down at his hands. 

"So, I'm hired? I mean, more hired, than you did last night."

Geralt wanted to respond somewhat smart to this but then he heard a familiar buzzing sound. He looked across the tiny, cramped room and at his phone. 

"Your soon-to-be or already Ex wife?", Jaskier asked with a cheeky smirk.

"I hope not.", Geralt got up and felt the other man's eyes on his back. He chose to ignore this. Mainly, because he had no idea how to respond. With a grunt, he picked up his phone and unlocked it with a swipe. It hasn't been Yen.

Ciri had texted him. Just seeing her name on the screen made him smile like a damn idiot.

_ Hi dad. We r having fun but we r coming back in 2 days already. Idk y. _

He froze.

Fuck.

"It is your wife, right?", Jaskier asked, "You look, like you swallowed a toad or something."

"They are coming back home earlier."

"What?!"

"My wife and my kid.", Geralt said, "We have to head home right now immediately and think about what we can do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these things, I had to do for uni? Turns out procrastinating them, doesn't acutally mean, you don't have to do them.  
> Who would have thought?  
> So sorry, this chapter is  
> a) short  
> b) super late  
> The good news is, that I'm done for this semester and should have more time to write now.


	5. homeward

The drive to the airport feelt longer, than it should feel. Geralt had quickly arranged them two tickets. He had some connections that could prove quiet useful sometimes.

During the drive, Jaskier kept staring out of the window. It struck Geralt as strange.

Jaskier lived here, yet the way, he looked at the city reminded him of a tourist.

"Something interesting out there?", Geralt asked.

"No, no.", Jaskier said. He wrung his hands nervously.

"Something is going on.", Geralt said calmly "And I hope, it's not drugs. Because if we get stopped at the airport because of that, I-"

"I've never flown before.", Jaskier said quickly, "I mean obviously, I have, because I'm from Poland but- I've been a kid back then. I can barely remember anything. I'm just nervous."

"Why not tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you.", Jaskier sighed, "Shouldn't concern you."

"It's no big deal.", Geralt said and looked towards Jaskier, who was staring at the 'Paris, Paris'.

"It feels like one."

Geralt shook his head, "I can help you with the anxiety. I also helped Ciri, when she was little. We can handle this."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Jaskier looked at Geralt and reached out to take his hand, it was an odd gesture, that surprised Geralt in more ways than one. Yet, it was nice. Simple hand holding. It felt like ages, since he and Yen had shared this kind of little gestures of affection.

"I owe you.", Jaskier whispered.

Geralt shook his head and leaned back into his seat, "When this is done, I'm gonna owe you forever."

Jaskier nodded and looked at Geralt, "Do you think, this will work?"

"I wouldn't be trying it if I didn't believe there was at least a chance."

"Your wife-", Jaskier started and played with some piece of fabric from his shirt, "Does she know, that you like guys too?"

"No."

Jaskier nodded, "That's-"

"Bad?"

"I don't know, we can pretend that this is some kind of selfdiscovery or something. That you rediscovered your sexuality and the relationship developed fast because of that."

Geralt nodded, "I like that. I mean it does male sense at least."

"Making sense seems like a good start.", Jaskier combed his hair by running his hand through it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

Jaskier looked at Geralt and sighed, "Already told you, I was nervous."

"You have no reason to be. At least not yet. Once you've met Yen- then, I'll understand."

"Sounds comforting."

Geralt shrugged, "She's great. I wouldn't have married her otherwise. It's just- she can be- very stubborn."

"Something tells me, the same goes for you."

"To some degree. Maybe."

Jaskier laughed, "Well, I can admit, that I am pretty stubborn sometimes. Most of the times."

Geralt shook his head, "All of us under one roof is gonna be fun then."

"Probably."

They pulled up in front of the airport and Geralt sighed, "Well, here we go."

Jaskier swallowed and climbed out of the car, grabbing his few belongings while Geralt got his little suitcase.

"So let's head to the gate and have a hotdog or something after the security checks.", he looked at their tickets.

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked quickly through the chaos, that was so typical for airports. Geralt had been to Las Vegas a few times before. And most of the time by plane. He already had a vague idea of how the airport was structured and was pretty fast to navigate through the halls.

When they reached the security check in, they sorted themself into the queue and finally Jaskier spoke again.

"If someone had told me yesterday, that I'd fly with a client-"

"If someone had told me yesterday, that I'd fly with a-", Geralt stopped. There were too many people around and Jaskier was already blushing.

"Yeah. Confusing for both of us."

"Let's agree on that."

When Geralt looked sideways, he saw that Jaskier had been looking at him as well. But when their eyes met, the younger man quickly looked away.

"Have you ever been hurt?"

"What?", Jaskier asked, his head tilted.

"At your-job. I don't know, I just feel like there are probably risks and I was just- curious. Besides, if there are any triggers, I should probably know about them."

"Just because, I-", Jaskier looked at the people around them and grimaced, "Just because I- play music for other people doesn't mean, I don't enjoy the music. They aren't forcing me to play music, I don't like. I know that clients can be mean sometimes but I've never witnessed that personally."

Geralt nodded, "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume. It wasn't my intention to stigmatize- se- musicians."

"No problem.", Jaskier shrugged.

They finally reached the security check. Jaskier walked through first. It seemed to pain him visibly to hand in his guitar even if it was just for the moment.

Geralt was so focused on that, that he missed his queue to walk through the scanner.

"Are you high or somethin'?", a woman behind him asked, shoving him in the back.

"Sorry."

"Can't believe that idiot."

Geralt grunted and ignored her comment. Not worth the anger right now.

He walked through the security gate and gave the officer there a nice smile, then he met up with Jaskier, "So hotdogs?"

"Please."

They walked to a small imbiss and sat down at the first free spot.

"Are you better now?", Geralt asked, eying the queue in front of the counter.

"A bit."

"Good.", Geralt nodded, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm sure, there's plenty but I'm gonna pretend otherwise."

Geralt smiled, "That's one way to handle it.", he paused then looked at Jaskier again, "And you really don't have any problems with just- Leaving Vegas behind?"

"No."

"That sounds sad."

Jaskier shrugged, "I don't see it that way. In a way, I feel free. I travel a lot and it feels- like I'm a bird. Or these dandelion seed thingys that are being carried around by the wind."

"I guess, I can see why. Is that, where your- street name came from?"

Jaskier nodded.

"That's certainly more background story, than i expected."

"What did you think?"

"That all your friends picked flowery names and so did you?"

Jaskier laughed and it was such an honest and happy thing that Geralt couldn't help but join him.

"You-", Jaskier started, then he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Geralt's ear. "It slipped out.", Jaskier whispered quickly.

Geralt nodded, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

There was something within him that Jaskier's touch had stirred.

Something that it had started. Or maybe awakened?

"It's alright.", Geralt said quickly, "Thank you."

"No problem.", Jaskier said, "Is your hair- Is that your natural color."

"No.", Geralt said, "It's- in my punk days, I used to wear them like this. I just didn't really wanna change them."

"It looks good.", Jaskier smiled, "And I like men with long hair, not that I mean, that I-"

"It's okay.",Geralt said. He meant it but somehow, he felt like he had to escape the situation as fast as possible, "I'm gonna grab us hot dogs."

"Thanks."

"Again. No problem and I owe you."

One and a half hour later, they were in the air. Jaskier was sitting next to Geralt and while he had been tense in the beginning of the flight, he had loosened up a little. Partially due to the wine Geralt had offered him.

"I bet, you are gonna love my house. I designed it."

Jaskier nodded, "Can't wait."

"We will have to call an uber or a cab from the airport and then we have to endure L.A. traffic but then-"

"I get it. It's gonna take some time, till we arrive."

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"I don't mind."

Geralt looked at Jaskier. His cheeks were a little red and Geralt wondered, if the alcohol may have been a little too much. 

He just hoped they wouldn't get into any turbolances. Geralt had no desire find out just how much the man could still control his stomach under these conditions.

"It's cold."

"It's the air conditioning.", Geralt muttered and grabbed one of the blankets from in front of them.

He carefully draped it over the boy.

Only a moment later, he wondered, why he hadn't let Jaskier do this for himself.

Geralt pinched the bridge between his eyes. He had done too little actual sleeping tonight. 

The flight would be a nice chance to catch up, if it wasn't too damn short for that.

"You okay?"

"Tired."

"Me too.", Jaskier yawned.

"We'll land soon. It's not worth falling asleep. Better get a coffee. Will help with the tipsiness too."

"I'm not tipsy."

Geralt grunted at that. He did not agree."

"So.", Jaskier said and looked at his wine, "Thanks for that."

"Already tol-"

"I know. I shouldn't thank you. Still gonna do it though.", Jaskier grinned.

"Whatever."

Jaskier looked at Geralt, "Can I swim in your pool?"

"Of course, you can."

"Hooray!"

Geralt looked at him and shook his head, "Come on, how drunk are you?"

Jaskier laughed and leaned over to show him the amount with his thumb and index finger, "Just this much.", Jaskier laughed. Geralt frowned. It was roughly the length of a pencil. Geralt considered this a large amount of drunkenness. He wasn't sure, how much a pencil was in drunkenness but it was a bit.

Geralt sighed, "Just do me a favor and don't embarress any of us."

"I won't."

"Good.", Geralt said and leaned back in his seat.

When they touched down Jaskier was already sleepy. Geralt wasn't sure how to handle a sleepy drunk baby but he'd figure it out. He handled drunk people and he had handled Ciri as a baby.

They hurried out of the airport and Geralt hailed a cab. He was experienced in this. Pushing past a group of tourists and stealing the cab, pulling Jaskier along.

He slammed the door shut and told the cabbie his adress. He frowned but then he smiled. 

_ Oh, he's rich. _

_ Oh, he's rich and lived a considerable distance away. _

Geralt knew the thought process by now.

He sighed and looked out of the window. Jaskier remained silent and Geralt was actually thankful for that. It felt like the day had been going on for years and his head was pounding.

He really needed sleep.

"So where've you guys been?", the cab driver started.

Geralt looked at him and shook his head, "Not in the mood for smalltalk, man."

"Alright. Trouble in paradise. Had a fight, huh?"

"We're not-", Geralt stopped. No. They were actually supposed to be a couple.

"Yeah. But as I said. Not really in the mood for talking."

The cabbie nodded and seemed to get it this time. In a way, Los Angeles had never felt like home to Geralt. Yen and he had to move here for the job but Geralt actually prefered it less crowded. Besides LA didn't feel like the best place to raise a child.

When geralt looked over at Jaskier, he appeared to be much more awake, than he had been before. He was looking out of the window with much more interest than before. If the day had been a roller coaster for Geralt it must have felt like a skydive for Jaskier.

"Like it so far?"

Jaskier shrugged, "I guess."

"We live up in the hills. It's a bit nicer.", Geralt said and shrugged.

Jaskier just nodded, not taking his eyes away from the window, "I could sleep for years."

"Me too but we have a lot of things to plan tomorrow."

"I know.", Jaskier said and sighed deeply. He looked at Geralt and smiled, "Could be fun though."

"I don't know."

Jaskier shrugged, "Don't be so pessimistic. It's just- we can do this. We just have to act a little."

"Convincing my wife will be hard.", Geralt said his voice so low, that the cabbie had no way to hear it from the front.

"It can't be-"

"It is.", Geralt laughed, "You don't know her."

"She can't be so bad."

"She's not bad. I wouldn't have married her if she was a bad person or cruel or whatever. She is just a lot in a way."

"I think, I get it."

Geralt nodded, "I think, it is the best way to put it. She is just a lot of things."

Jaskier sighed, "I had an ex and-", he stopped and then continued, "I get it."

"Wanna talk more about it?"

"I'm surprised, you are asking me for that. But no. I don't wanna talk about this."

"Good."

Jaskier laughed at that and shook his head, "We are both a mess."

"Yeah."

Jaskier looked over and Geralt couldn't help but smile. It felt, like he had known this kid for ages.

Geralt quickly looked away before his smile had the chance to turn into a warm one. Or even more.

He had no time to handle whatever emotional confusion he was experiencing now.

He had no time to focus on anything but Ciri right now.


	6. homebound

In a way, Geralt was surprised that his house hadn't changed. It was a dumb thought. He had been away for a few days but it was still odd. So much had happened it felt unfair, that said change wasn't being reflected by his home.

" _ This  _ is your place."

"I told you, it's a mansion.", Geralt shrugged, "I design houses for Hollywood and my ex used to get Hollywood out of trouble if scandals happened at this house."

Jaskier nodded and continued to stare as they grabbed their stuff from the car.

Geralt walked ahead through the well groomed garden.

Geralt had designed their house as a bungalow. It stretched wide and gracious in front of them. The one way windows blinding him from where he was standing.

Jaskier looked at the place, as Geralt unlocked the door, "And I can really stay here?!"

"Of course. Guest room is over there.", Geralt pointed his head into the general direction, "And when Yen come home, we'll have to share it."

The guest room was nice actually. It was one of the few rooms with no view over the city or the pool but it had a nice size and its own bathroom.

Geralt pushed the door open and frowned as he realised the airconditioner has been turned off. Obviously.

It was still uncomfortable.

"Oh, this is like an oven.", Jaskier mumbled and looked around.

"It is."

Jaskier snorted while Geralt reached over and turned on the light switch and the air conditioner, "Should work fast."

"Good.", Jaskier said and looked around the room, "It's what I expected. I mean after I saw the house from the outside."

Geralt was suddenly curious, "What did you expect?"

"Stylish. Designer-y. But a little-", he sighed, "Cold."

"I guess that's about right.", Geralt shrugged. Jaskier wasn't wrong. While there were a bunch of little personal accessoires spread around the place, most of Geralt's furniture was sleek. Black. White. Minimalistic

It wasn't just Geralt who was to blame for that though. It had been a choice from him and yen. Besides, what Jaskier didn't know yet was that the bedrooms were a lot different.

His and Yens with a little red and a lot more personal and Ciri's in soft blues and whites.

"It's-"

"Nothing to be sorry for.", Jaskier said, "Feels very fancy."

Geralt smiled, "I'll show you the Guest room and then we can both have a few hours of well deserved sleep, okay?"

"Yeah.", Jaskier stopped in front of a picture. It showed Geralt, Yen and Ciri, "Pretty. All of you."

"I- uhm thanks."

Geralt wasn't sure, if he had been ever called pretty. Sure, his appearance had been commented on before. Usually positively. But people never used the word pretty. A word, one would consider to be more feminine to fit him.

He liked it though.

Him. Pretty.

"So, this is your place. At least for now.", Geralt said, as he opened the door to the guest room. Suddenly, he was oddly aware of how Jaskier might see it. He had to admit that this room really lacked personality but Geralt didn't feel like that was unusual for guest rooms.

"Is this okay?", Geralt asked.

"This is so much nicer-"

"Than your home?"

"Than the hotels, I worked at even.", Jaskier smiled and looked around, "I'll be fine."

"Good. Let's sleep a bit and then discuss what's next after."

"Sounds like a plan.", Jaskier nodded and dropped his bag to the floor. He looked a little out of place here. Only now, Geralt noticed how much Ciri and Yen seemed to belong here with their clothes and flawless hair.

Geralt wondered, if he looked the same to an outsider.

_ Pretty. _

The word still echoed in his head.

"Let's just set an alarm clock for five hours?"

"A long nap."

Geralt shrugged, "I'm really tired. And then we can discuss the whole night."

"Yay?"

Geralt smiled, "Don't act, like you don't need the sleep."

"A bit. Still feel drunk."

"Of course, you do."

Jaskier smiled, "See you in five hours."

"Yeah.", Geralt closed the door and walked towards his bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. 

The air conditioning slowly became notable and he sighed as the cool air washed over him.

* * *

Geralt must have fallen asleep shortly aftee that because the next thing he knew, as that his clock ripped him out of a dream, he forgot a moment later.

He groaned, as he got up and walked to his living room. His steps heavy.

"Hey."

Geralt flinched a little. He hadn't forgotten that Jaskier was here but he had expected that the kid was the kind of person, who loved to sleep in despite an alarm being set.

"Hey.", Geralt said after a weird pause.

"Slept well?"

Geralt grunted, "Hmpf."

Jaskier chuckled at that. He threw his head back a little as he did so. It was adorable, "Well, I didn't sleep that good."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I don't mind.", Jaskier paused then and stared at Geralt, "It wasn't the bed. I was just too excited, I guess."

"Excited?"

"Well all of this is pretty unusual.", he either shrugged or tried to point his shoulders somewhere. Geralt wasn't sure.

"It's-", Geralt paused, searching for a word, "New territory."

"New territory.", Jaskier echoed, seemingly pleased with that choice of word

Geralt nodded and went to the kitchen, "Come on, I'll make us-", he stopped. What was he about to make? It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner. And to complicate things even further, they had just slept so it felt like breakfast.

"Din- Dunch.", Geralt sighed with a small smile playing around his lips.

Jaskier chuckled, "Linner."

"Something like that.", Geralt walked to the fridge and had a quick look inside. It was out of habit. He had cleared the fridge before flying to Vegas.

Luckily, he still had some stuff in the freezer.

"That's disappointing.", Jaskier said upon seeing the empty fridge."

"Don't worry.", Geralt opened the freezer, "Hope you like Chicken Nuggets shaped like dinosaurs and French fries."

"Dinosaurs are the only shape of Nuggets, i accept.", Jaskier said dryly enough to make Geralt wonder if it was true.

He wouldn't put it past the kid.

Geralt grabbed the nuggets and fries from the freezer and turned on the oven, "We have to go shopping later."

"I'm fine with the dinosaur Nuggets."

"Yen won't be. So what's your favorite food and what was the first dinner, we had as a couple."

Jaskier frowned, "Orange Chicken and Burger."

"Classy."

"The chicken or the burger?"

"The burger."

Jaskier shrugged, "Well, we're supposed to be boyfriends from college. Burgers make sense."

Geralt nodded, "True."

Jaskier watched Geralt prepare his food. He was admiring him like a puppy. It was odd. He was preparing chicken nuggets and fries. There was nothing worth admiration to it.

"So, that women in Vegas."

Geralt nodded, "Right. Tissaia. She is a good friend of Yen. A very good friend."

Jaskier swallowed and tilted his head, "I just- I get some kind of vibe- That you guys aren't really close."

"Not really. As I said, she's her friend. Not mine."

"Do you have any common friends too?", Jaskier asked, bracing his head on his hands.

"One. Triss. She's Yen's friend first but we get along well enough. I guess."

Jaskier tilted his head, "Sounds nice. And your other friends."

"I don't really have friends.", Geralt shrugged, "I have Yen. Well, when we were a couple. And besides that Ciri."

Jaskier sighed, "You don't have to make any apologies. I don't have many friends either. It makes things easier."

"Living on the street?"

"Hey! I'm not really living on the street. It's a small flat.", Jaskier shrugged, "But it is something."

"Would you have wanted more?", Geralt asked.

"Maybe.", Jaskier said, "But people say, it's hard to be around me."

"I can't imagine why."

Jaskier snorted, "I know, I know-"

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I was being serious about this. Why?"

Jaskier shrugged, "I mean- you kinda said, that your ex wife can just be- a lot. I guess, so can I."

"I got the impression, but I think, that you two- You are a lot of things. But very different. If you know, what I mean?", Geralt wasn't sure, why he was trying to explain to Jaskier how he was so different from Yen. Why did it matter so much all of the sudden?

Jaskier just nodded and looked at Geralt with a slightly shy smile, "I think, I have an idea, what you mean."

"Good." It felt nice to be understood.

"So do we kiss?", Jaskier asked, "When your ex and daughter are here?"

"I guess."

"Good- I mean- Good to know. I just wanted to get your consens for that."

Geralt cleared his throat, "Yes. And if you aren't comfortable-"

"No problem. I'm fine with kissing or making out.", Jaskier said and quickly added, "To maintain the cover."

"To maintain the cover.", Geralt echoed.

* * *

They sat there for a while talking about everything and nothing, as they ate the Nuggets and fries.

It helped Geralt to slowly get a better picture of the man he was pretending to be with.

He was slowly learning him and his antics. There was no way, Geralt would be fully proficient in Jaskier when Yen and Ciri arrived but he should be able to know his basics. Besides, the boy felt like too complex of a person to ever fully know.

It was late at night, when they were done with the full planning. It was still warm right now but not as stuffy though, as it was usually.

"We should head to bed.", Geralt yawned and stretched. He still had some sleep to catch up on.

"Yeah.", Jaskier sighed. He looked out of the door at the pool, that was illuminated by several lights. The boy had been looking there basically the whole evening.

Geralt smirked, "You know, you can always swim, when you want."

"It's night."

"Well, it's my pool.", Geralt shrugged, "You know, what? I'm gonna come out there with you."

Jaskier smiled at him, "I don't have trunks."

"As I said. My pool."

"Skinny dipping."

Geralt felt his cheeks heaten, "No, just keep on your boxers."

"Right.", Jaskier blushed.

"I'll make us some drinks.", Geralt said and headed towards the kitchen, "You can already get in."

Jaskier immediately hurried outside. Geralt grinned. He'd prepare some tropical cocktails for them. Maybe he even had some of these fancy little paper umbrellas up there.

Geralt had to smile. He was sure, that Jaskier loved these little dumb things.

Geralt turned a little and saw Jaskier jumping into the pool. Wearing his boxer briefs. For a moment, his mind was nothing but white static.

He swallowed and turned around, focusing his attention on preparing the drinks. 

He prepared some fruity sweet cocktails and put an umbrella along with some fruit into each glass. The drinks looked colorful and happy. They reminded him of Jaskier.

Carefully, Geralt picked up the drinks and carried them towards the pool outside.

Once he left the house, he immediately felt the heat of the night.

"This is awesome.", Jaskier said, dipping his head under water.

"It's a pool."

"An awesome pool.", Jaskier swam over towards the edge of the pool to grab his drink from Geralt.

"A pool."

"Cheers.",Jaskier sighed and raised his glass from inside the pool, which meant that it was roughly at knee height for Geralt.

That was actually pretty impressive.

Geralt let out a defeated groan and knelt down clink their glasses together.

Suddenly Jaskier yanked at him and pulled him in the pool.

For a moment, Geralt was underwater, then he came up for air, gasping, "What the-?"

Jaskier chuckled, holding his drink up, while Geralt's fruit and umbrella were swimming in the water next to him.

"What-?!"

"Sorry. But I think, I need to force you to have fun.", Jaskier laughed and reached for the umbrella, plucking it into his hair.

Geralt just stared at him. Not sure how to feel. He was mad, that the kid had pushed him into the pool but there was something about his face right now, that made him want to smile.

"Did I break you?"

"Yeah, water causes a short circuit.", Geralt said dryly, while he still tried to figure out how else to react.

Jaskier frowned and then he started to laugh, loud and bright. Jaskiers laugh was a beautiful thing. Geralt had heard him laugh before but this kind of laugh was unleashed and wild. It was all teeth and almost like music.

"So funny?"

"Kinda?", Jaskier said, once he had stopped his maniac laughter, "I think, it wasn't the joke alone but the way you look right now."

Geralt ran a hand down his wet hair, "That terrible?"

"Just different."

Jaskier grinned again and then he downed his drink with one sip.

It was impressive in a way.

"Want one more?"

"I'm still a little drunk from the flight. So better not."

Geralt shrugged, "Fair point. I hope, you keep that umbrella out of your hair when my ex's back though."

"Maybe."

"What have I done?"

Jaskier laughed, "Fine. I'll leave my fashion accessoire out tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"But just so you know. Next year, everyone will be wearing that."

Geralt shook his head, "Whatever."

They didn't speak much for the rest of the night. Mainly, they just watched the skyline from the infinity pool until Geralt and the Jaskier decided to sleep.

That night Geralt dreamt of Jaskier's laugh. The way, the wet clothes had hugged the younger man's body.

He woke up with a curse on his lips and the need for a cold shower.

Then Geralt prepared breakfast. Actual breakfast. Well, as much of a breakfast, he could cook with what he had at hand.

"Morning.", Jaskier walked over from the guest room. His hair looked like a bird's nest and his shirt had ridden up his hip.

"You look, like you slept well.", Geralt quickly turned back to face the pan.

"I did."

"Glad to hear. Now, I can finally tell you this place is haunted.", Geralt said dryly.

Jaskier laughed and tilted his head, "Can I help you?"

"No. I'm almost done with the food anyway."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Of course you are. You combined with could really have the potential to eat my hair off my head."

"A boy gotta eat."

"You are hardly a boy."

Jaskier shrugged, "Mentally."

"We can agree on that."

Jaskier flipped him the bird playfully.

This time, Geralt couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh.", Jaskier tilted his head, "Did I make you smile?"

"No. I just thought about something funny."

"Me. Am I funny?"

"Not the slightest bit."

Jaskier grinned and took a big bite from a beef jerky, he must have snatched from the kitchen last night.

It was odd, how he seemed to feel at home all of the sudden.

It stirred something within Geralt but before he could think more about that, he focused back on the hashbrowns in the pan. 

He couldn't deal with this right now.

Whatever this was.

Ciri. Ciri was the priority.

"I slept like a baby by the way.", Jaskier stretched dramatically.

Something about his mannerisms always reminded Geralt of a spoiled house cat. But not in a bad way.

Jaskier had just brought something to this house already. Some sort of comfort. It was as if he had always been here.

"How did you sleep?", Jaskier asked, leaning over the counter.

"Okay."

Jaskier crossed his arms, "Okay.", he said in a stupidly deep voice, that was probably supposed to be an imitation

"It's sleep. I slept okay."

"Well you are no fun to talk with."

Geralt shook his head and shrugged, "Listen my ex and my kid are coming back home tomorrow. We need to stop bickering then, can you do that?"

"Can you do that?", Jaskier asked, "But seriously. Couples bicker. Don't tell me, you and your ex didn't act like that." 

"We bickered a lot.", Geralt admitted, "But-:, he stopped, "Yen and I weren't prime examples of a healthy relationship."

"I see."

"Just try to be- Just try to be a little less- loud. Yen knows me and she probably knows, that I wouldn't date someone like you."

"Gee, thanks."

"It's not an insult."

Jaskier shrugged, "Felt a little like it but sure."

"You are a good guy.", Geralt said after a pause, "I may be a little mean sometimes but I don't mean it."

"Aw."

"Well, I don't mean it most of the time.", Geralt put the food on two plates.

"Sure. What's on the agenda for now."

"I'm gonna shop for groceries. You should come too and-", Geralt paused, "You also need clothes, don't you?"

"Maybe. Some."

Geralt sighed, "Then we are gonna do that too."

"Sounds like lots of cash for me."

"I would have bought the food anyway.", Geralt grunted, "It's not all about you."

Jaskier glared but then his face broke into an easy smile.

"You'll have to come with me, if we are gonna buy you clothes. Ain't no way, that I buy you stuff that doesn't fit. I don't want to repeat the shopping tomorrow morning."

"That's fair.", Jaskier said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "What about the pool. Can we go in again. Like maybe after we come back?"

"You can do, what you want.", Geralt stopped, "But I'm not joining you this time."

"You are no fun."

Geralt shook his head, "Just promise me, that you are gonna turn all of this down, once the others are here. Especially around Ciri. She doesn't need more dumb ideas being put into her head."

"No fun allowed. Got it."

"Fun is allowed. Just moderately."

"Moderately."

Geralt sighed, "She gets into trouble. Sometimes."

"Why?"

"She wants to help kids at school. That is good and I'm proud. But she once beat up a bully and got into lots of trouble."

"Hm.", Jaskier mumbled, "Well, I wouldn't be teaching her that."

"Still."

"I get it. Don't be stupid around the kid. She doesn't need any more bad influences."

"Any more?"

"Never mind."

Geralt wanted to say something but then stopped himself from doing so.

"Do we have to shop, where you buy your clothes."

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I don't- I'm not into that emo chic."

Geralt sighed and glared at Jaskier. He felt tired suddenly and dreaded the day, that was ahead of them. 

"I'm gonna head to my room."

"What?"

"See you in two hours for shopping."

Geralt grabbed his plate and walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No.", Geralt sighed and shook his head, "It's me. I'm stressed out and tired. And scared. Most of all scared."

Jaskier nodded and took a sip of his orange juice, "Do you want me to help you?"

"What?"

"Stress relief.", he leaned back in his chair and winked.

Oh.

"No!"

"It's not like we haven't fucked already and I wouldn't mind.", Jaskier shrugged.

"No. It's wrong."

"How? We fucked befo-"

"But then we weren't-", Geralt paused. What were they now. Guys who pretended to be dating? "Friends.", he finally said, though the word tasted wrong in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter. I can blow you, okay. Because if you keep being this bitchy all day, this won't be fun."

Images of Jaskier swallowing him played in front of his eyes.

"Okay."

Geralt felt betrayed by his body. And by his mouth. And by Jaskier. Neither of them were playing a fair game.


	7. welcome home

When they returned from shopping, Geralt was tired and exhausted. The blowjob had helped him getting through the shopping trip with Jaskier but it had still been an absolutely stressful event.

Jaskier had basically tried on the whole store but only settled on a few pieces. None of them Geralt's style. Not at all. But Jaskier seemed to be fond of them so it was okay.

"What now?", Jaskier asked. He seemed as energetic as ever. Maybe even more than this morning. He had one iced coffee during the shopping trip and that had been it. Still, he had no right to be like this-

"Go swim in the pool, play guitar, whatever. Just don't bother me."

"Aye.", Jaskier said and grabbed his brand new swim trunks from the shopping bag. Then he rushed off to his room to change. Geralt would have to remind him later, that they'd have to share a room soon.

As if it had read his thoughts, Geralt's phone vibrated at this moment.

He checked it and swallowed. It was a text from Ciri.

_ We'll land at night _

Geralt was glad, that Ciri had kinda warned him now. He and Jaskier would have to share a bed tonight.

It shouldn't bother him. Especially, since he had his cock down Jaskier's throat just this morning. Still, Geralt didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same bed with the boy.

Actually sleeping.

It was a very different kind of intimacy from just having sex.

That was, why it was such a dangerous thing. It was a level of closeness, Geralt wasn't ready to have with that boy.

"What's wrong?", Jaskier asked. He was wearing his trunks and Geralt had to force himself to look at his eyes. It wasn't hard actually, since they were of such a pretty blue. But it was hard not to be distracted by Jaskiers tone chest, covered in dark hair.

"They'll land tonight."

"Hm."

"We'll have to sleep in your room together from now on.", Geralt said and recognized a strange expression in Jaskier's eyes.

The younger man hm-ed again.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head, "I don't. I wouldn't have agreed to all of this, if I did. I just feel like you mind a lot."

"Not a lot."

"But you do mind it?"

"A little.", Geralt admitted.

"Why?"

He wasn't gonna say, what he'd just thought. That it was too intimate and too much for now. It wasn't something he wanted to admit to Jaskier. Not now and maybe not ever.

"Fine. Don't tell me.", Jaskier sounded insulted but right now, Geralt had no way of fixing it. Only the truth could do that.

"I just- I don't know."

Jaskier nodded but it was obvious, he wasn't happy with the answer. Geralt wouldn't be happy either, if he was in his place.

Geralt quickly looked aside and then he looked at the pool, "Have your swim or whatever and have fun."

"What about you?"

"I'll go to bed and hope, that anxiety doesn't eat me up fully."

Jaskier frowned, "Do you need help?"

"No.", Geralt said and then, when he realised, Jaskier meant sex, he put more energy into the word, "No."

Jaskier frowned again but nodded and headed outside.

It was long dark, when Jaskier walked into the guest room. Geralt had laid down on the bed already, staring at the pages of a book without really reading it.

Jaskier slipped out of his trunks and then his eyes landed on Geralt.

He froze and quickly covered himself, "Fuck, I forgot-"

"Nothing, I haven't seen yet.", Geralt cleared his throat and tried to mask the lump in his throat.

"I'll, uhm- take a shower."

"Do that.", Geralt said and allowed his eyes to follow Jaskier nd linger on his perfect, bare ass. It was ridiculous. Almost, as if it had been carved of marble.

Geralt put the book aside and prepared himself for the ordeal of sleeping in the same bed as Jaskier. Actually sleeping.

Geralt sighed and centered himself.

He had tried meditation for a while. It hadn't worked well, but he had tried.

It didn't really help settle his emotions though. Geralt had always been like this. Emotional. Not outward but on his inside, he had always been ruled and commanded by his feelings.

He sighed and took a deep breath. Maybe it could help at least a little. Maybe he could calm part of- he couldn't even name, what he was feeling. 

Anger seemed right. But it didn't fit perfectly.

The shower in the bathroom was turned on and then, he heard it.

Jaskier was humming. No. Not just humming. He was singing. A lovely tune sung by a lovely voice 

Geralt closed his eyes and laid down on the bed. Maybe, if he pretended to sleep, he might actually fall asleep soon.

And he could avoid conversation with Jaskier. The water and the singing stopped.

"Geralt?", Jaskier asked, as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Geralt closed his eyes.

"Oh.", Jaskier said quietly. A weight settled down on the bed next to Geralt. Then he heard jaskier release a soft sigh.

It was a quiet sound and it sounded- happy. Geralt ignored his strange feeling and closed his eyes harder.

* * *

Somehow, Geralt had actually fallen asleep. He must have slept because he was woken up by a sound.

It was so familiar, it only startled him for a moment. It was the door being unlocked. And the sound was followed by familiar voices.

"Not now."

"Please."

"No, don't wake him.", Yen said with a tone, that was close to the one she used in court.

Geralt quickly slid out of the bed and left the guest room.

The door opened and Ciri stormed in, "Dad?"

"Hey.", Geralt said and hugged her, "Hey, Ciri. There's someone you need to meet."

"Your boy-.", Yen said and she stopped in a way, that made Geralt think, that she had intended to say either boy toy or boyfriend. If it was the first, she had stopped for Ciri's sake, if it was the second probably for her own.

Geralt looked at his feet, trying not to feel bad. He had no reason to feel like this but it didn't stop him from doing so.

"Yeah.", Geralt looked at Ciri and not at Yen, hoping, it would help, "His name is Jaskier."

"That's a weird name.", Ciri said.

Geralt smiled at her. Her lack of surprise told him, that Yen had already explained to her that he was in a new relationship.

He was very thankful for that, "It is a pretty weird name, but neither of us has anything to say in that department."

Yen snorted.

"You can meet him tomorrow, okay? Now, you go to bed."

Ciri pouted.

Geralt looked at Yen, "Aren't you Jetlagged,"

"I am. She ordered a coke every ten minutes on the flight back."

"Still.", Geralt leaned down to look at Ciri, "You need to sleep little one."

"You know, I hate it, when you call me that."

"Then go to bed and i'll stop."

Ciri glared at him but actually grabbed her bag and walked towards her room.

Geralt smiled at Yen, "So are you guys okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess- are we okay? You and me?"

Yen sighed, "I don't know. I'm not good at being friends with anyone. So I don't know, if I'm good at being friends with my ex."

"I hope, it works."

She smiled and then looked down at her hands. An unusually shy gesture for someone like her, "I hope so too."

"Good."

"You and- him are sleeping in the guest room?"

"Yeah. The bed room's all yours."

She smiled, "If it had been different, I would have woken him and dragged him there myself."

"Now, I kinda wanna see it."

Yen laughed,"You never told me about this before."

"I was worried about what you'd think."

"Well, now, I think you are a liar."

"I didn't lie. I just haven't told you the truth.", Geralt was aware, that this statement was a lie in itself.

She just nodded in a way, that told him that she disagreed but wasn't gonna fight him on this.

"I'm gonna head to bed now."

"Do that."

"You should too.", she said and just like that, she turned and walked towards the room.

Geralt sighed and looked after her for a moment. Then he turned and walked back towards the guest room. He opened the door and slipped inside.

"Did they arrive?", Jaskier asked.

"Yeah. From now on it's showtime."

Jaskier yawned, "I'll do my best. You were also super anxious last night. Maybe, you'll actually be better now that they are here."

"I doubt that."

"We'll see. I can't wait to meet them."

"I- I just hope, this works out."

"It will.", Jaskier said softly, "We have chemistry."

"That's not, what I'd call it."

Jaskier smiled at him and then turned away. Geralt stared at him for a while, before he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Geralt. Geralt."

Geralt opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight. Jaskier was sitting on the bed leaning over him.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing.", Jaskier said.

"Then why did you wake me?!"

"I think your ex or your daughter are preparing breakfast and I wanna help but at the same time, I don't- I mean, i'm scared of going out there right now."

"They don't bite."

"Still. Can you please come out there with me, I'm so scared. Come on."

"Fine.", Geralt grunted and shoved Jaskier aside. He hoped it wasn't too harsh but he wouldn't admit that to him.

"Thank you! You are the best."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

Geralt looked away and instead headed towards the kitchen. Yen and Ciri were sitting by the counter talking about something. Geralt heard Jaskier hurry after him. He wanted to get this over fast. Like ripping off a band aid or something.

"Guys, this is Jaskier. He is my boyfriend. I guess."

"Hi.", Jaskier said and raised his hands to wave at the two awkwardly, "I'm, uhm, Jaskier and i'm- kinda with Geralt."

"Hi.", Yen said and her voice was about as warm as a fridge.

Ciri seemed to be at least a bit happier and actually bothered to give Jaskier a genuine smile, "Hi. I'm Ciri."

Geralt felt oddly protective of Jaskier just then. It wasn't his fault, that the relationship between geralt and Yen was a rocky one.

"I've heard so much about you.", Jaskier said to Ciri after giving Yen a warm smile. He'd probably noticed, that she wasn't in the mood to have conversation with him. A bag of potatoes would have gotten the hint not to bother her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You like the voice, right?"

"Yes!"

"That's great, because so do I. And since you were in Europe for a bit and Geralt and I were out together, I figured, we could watch the latest episode together online."

Ciri's eyes lit up. She usually wasn't this easy to charm. 

_ She likes him. _

The thought came without a warning. She actually likes Jaskier.

Something inside of Geralt leapt at that realisation. It was probably relief. All of this would be much easier, if Ciri was on their side.

Geralt brushed the thought aside and watched the two walk to Ciri's room, talking about some candidate, they both liked.

"Cute.", Yen said, one eyebrow raised in disdain.

"He is."

Yen laughed and shook her head.

"What?", Geralt hissed, again, it felt strange that he was this protective not just of jaskier but of  _ them _ . They weren't in a real relationship but if they were, Geralt would seek Yennefer's and Ciri's approval above everything else.

"I never knew, flamboyant twink was your type, that's all."

"He's not-", Geralt paused, "Are you mad, that I'm dating a guy?"

"I'm not mad at all."

This was clearly a lie but Geralt knew better than to call yen out on those. It was a dangerous game, he wasn't willing to play right now.

Not when he himself was handling such a big lie.

"He's nice. Whatever issues, you have, don't let it out on him."

"I won't. He's just a kid. Not much older than Ciri."

"Not much older, he's-"

"Fine. Closer in age to her than to us. Better? How are you even friends from college?"

"We met at an event there. We didn't study at the same time.", Geralt said quickly.

Yen shook her head and took a big sip of orange juice, "Yeah. Whatever."

"He is a good guy. Give him a chance. I don't want him to feel like he's made some sort of mistake with you.", Geralt said with tension in his voice.

"I'm not evil."

"I know. But you can be- you have a gift to make people feel your anger. A lot."

"Compliments won't help you here.",Yen grinned at Geralt but it was gentle thing. It wasn't a smile like a butcher knife, the kind she used at court.

This smile was as sharp as a switchblade. That was pretty harmless, as far as Yen's smiles went. The only person in the world, getting a smile from Yen, that was completely unlike a weapon was Ciri.

Geralt smiled back at Yen and for a moment, it was, as if they were still a thing. As if they were still in love.

"Please don't bully him too bad, okay?", Geralt said after a moment.

"I'll try."

"He's a good kid. It's not his fault, he's dating a fuck up.Just how it wasn't your fault, you dated one."

Yen shrugged, "I married one. I'm even worse apparently."

Geralt grinned, "Was it that bad?"

"No."

"Glad to hear.", Geralt said softly.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won-", he paused, when he heard sound coming from next door. It was loud singing.

"Sounds like they're having fun.", Yen said.

"Are they singing along or is it coming from the TV?"

"Maybe both."

Geralt nodded, "I'm glad they're getting along."

"No surprise, since they are the same age."

"Yen?!"

"What. You asked me not to bully him. I'm allowed to be mean to you."

Geralt shook his head and grunted, "Never gonna marry a lawyer again."

Yen grinned, "You are just mad, that you can't handle people like us."

"People like us.", Geralt echoed.

"Lawyers."

"I get that.", Geralt sighed and looked outside of the window. He stared at the pool and was immediately reminded of Jaskier and his childlike joy.

Something inside of him did frontflips.

"So what is the deal with you and your boytoy?", Yen asked.

Geralt flinched, "Don't call him that. And besides, what do you mean?"

"How long are you planning to stay here?", she put her glass down and all of the sudden, her tone was serious. This has been what the whole conversation had been leading up to.

Geralt swallowed, "I don't know."

"Living with your ex is weird."

"I do know that."

"Yet, you are right here. Living at your exes place with your new boyfriend."

"At our place.", Geralt said, "It's my house too. I even designed it. And Ciri is here."

That was, what it all boiled down to.

"It's a nice house.",Yen said softly, "I want to stay here too."

"So, let me and Jaskier stay here, until we figure it out."

"Jaskier."

"That's his name."

Yen shrugged, "It's just odd, that you aren't using pet names for each other."

"We don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, we never used pet named either. It's just cheesy."

"Well, we are divorced."

Geralt sighed and got up, "Is this, how it's always going to be from now on?"

"Maybe.", she pursed her lips and sighed, "But I have to warn you. I don't know, if I really like this guy yet. I might act like an ass in front of him."

"Will I know the difference?"

She grinned, "Nice."

Geralt smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking after my boyfriend and my kid."

"They'll be fine. There's no blood coming out from underneath the door."

Geralt shook his head, "He wouldn't hurt Ciri."

"That's not, what I meant."

Geralt knocked at Ciri's door before opening it, "Hey, the-"

Ciri was sitting on her bed, her tiny Baby Yoda plush in her lap. Jaskier was crosslegged behind her, braiding her hair in what seemed to be a very complicated manner.

Both of them were watching the voice, humming along with the current song.

"I see, you two are getting along.", Geralt said softly. There was something inside of him. A soft and tender feeling.

"We are.", Ciri grinned, "Oh and I brought you something from Den Haag."

"You did?"

She nodded, "I can't get it right now.", she moved her head, as if to point at Jaskier.

"I get it.", Geralt paused, "Show's good?"

"Yeah.", they both said at once and then started giggling like maniacs.

Jaskier was beaming like crazy. His smile wide and toothy.

Geralt just stared at him for a moment, then he nodded, "Alright. Jaskier, I'll introduce you to Yen later and leave you to it."

"Stay.", Ciri said, "Watch with us."

"Yeah. We can sing and laugh together.", Jaskier suggested, "It's so much fun. And I can teach you how to braid Ciri's hair. She told me, you can't do it yet."

"And he can't sing!", Ciri yells, "Don't ask him to sing with us!"

Jaskier laughed, "He can't?"

"It's like listening to someone scratching on a chalkboard."

Jaskier laughed, "I bet, it isn't this bad, honey.", then he blinked at Geralt, "I bet my boo's voice sounds like honey and silk."

Geralt gave him a look, that said:  _ Don't overdo it, boy. _

Jaskier giggled and then reached out to pull Geralt towards them, "Come here, alright. Just for a bit."

"Good."

"Yay!", Ciri yelled and gave Geralt a hug, Causing Jaskier to pull at her hair.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry. Is it okay?", Jaskier asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?", Geralt asked, "You shouldn't move while Jaskier is doing your hair, Ciri."

"I know. I'm not dumb."

Geralt raised a brow, "But you moved."

"I was just so happy."

Geralt sighed, "Fine."

Jaskier nodded, "Alright, can you two get along now? The commercial is over."

"Alright.", Geralt said and looked at the screen in front of them, "What's going on?"

"It's a casting show. People sing. Duh?", Ciri said.

"Smart ass.", Geralt hissed.

Jaskier giggled at that.

They watched some of the show. Geralt enjoyed most of the singing but he prefered watching Ciri and Jaskier. And he prefered listening to them more than that. They were so happy, singing, chatting and lauging. Somewhere along the way, Jaskier had finished Ciri's braid and was showing it off proudly.

"Does it look good?"

"Very.", Geralt said. 

Ciri nodded and admired herself in the mirror, "I like it."

"Good. Glad you do.", Jaskier said with a soft smile.

"Ciri! Boys!", Yennefer screamed from the living room, "Come here."

Geralt frowned, this couldn't be good but he wasn't gonna say anything about this.

The three of them got up and headed towards the living room, where Yen was sitting on a bar stool, "Mistle from next door, just came over and asked you to go shopping together."

"Can we?"

"Sure."

Ciri grinned and headed out of the front door without another word.

Yennefer walked over towards Jaskier in a predatory way, "Time for us to get to know each other, huh?"

Geralt tried to give Yen a glare but she managed to avoid his eyes.

"Sure.", Jaskier said, "Geralt told me so much about you."

"I hope, only good things."

"Most of them."

Yennefer raised a dark brow, "That is actually more than I expected."

Jaskier smiled gently, "I can't imagine that there's anything bad to say about a lady like you."

"Oh, you're a bootlicker."

"What?", Jaskier said at the same time, as Geralt.

"You are complimenting me, just to kiss my ass. I prefer people with spines."

"Well in that case, you are every bit as cold, as I expected.", Jaskier said in a chilly tone, Geralt would have never expected.

"And you are the push over, I expected my ex to date. That being said, I didn't expect him to lower his standarts this much."

"Yennefer.", Geralt pressed out. He knew, this fight was going on no matter what but he wanted to stop it as fast, as possible.

Jaskier frowned, "What did I do wrong here. All I did was be nice."

"And all, I did was tell the truth. It's obvious, what you want from my ex. His cash. And just because he is to dumb and horny to see just that, I won't ignore it. Speaking off horny. Did you seriously have to sleep with a fucking kid, Geralt? He is so obviously here to live off you, it's ridicilous. I've seen cases like that at work but I didn't think, someone as smart, as you would fall for it."

"Yen.", Geralt hissed. He wasn't just pissed but alos uncomfortable. He didn't want them to fight over him.

"Oh, it's fine.", Jaskier said and crossed his arms, "I like your Ex just fine. She reminds me of the villian from my favorite movie."

Yen snorted, "And what movie would that be? Barbie?"

"Alien."

Yen shrugged, "Thank you for the compliment but I'm surprised you know the movie "

"It's a classic."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to watch it."

"Yen.", Geralt said again and brought a hand to Jaskier's shoulder.

"I don't need you to fight my fights, Geralt.", Jaskier hissed.

"Let's just talk for a minute.", Geralt pleaded, "Please."

Jaskier glared at Yen, who luckily didn't comment on it and then followed Geralt, "What?"

"You don't have to react like this. We aren't really dating. Don't take it that personal."

"She keeps insulting me."

Geralt shook his head, "Mainly she's insulting us. Let her do just that and she'll stop insulting you."

"I'm not gonna let her do something like this to me. Or to us. I don't care that we aren't real. I've heard people insult me or my singing for years. I'm done turning the other cheek and ignoring it."

"Just be aware, that she knows how to play this game."

"I am."

Geralt nods, "And you are sure, you don't need any support from me."

"That won't help. Neither me nor you."

"True but I don't know, if I'd let her insult my boyfriend. If we were actually dating."

"Well, maybe I'd also like to fight my own friends if we were actually dating."

"Alright. But don't complain, when she keeps this up now."

Jaskier shook his head, "I won't."

Geralt nodded and then he sighed, "I think, we should make out."

"What?"

Geralt shrugged, suddenly unsure about why he had suggested that. But the truth was, that he felt like kissing Jaskier and besides that, it would make sense.

Geralt pulling Jaskier away from a conversation and then making out with Yen was realistic. It was better to clear out any doubts, before they could even occur to Yen.

"Right.", Jaskier shrugged, "Then go ahead. Kiss me. Grope me. You have my consent."

Geralt nodded and leaned over towards Jaskier. Just then, he heard Yen's steps. The heels clicking on the ground.

Yeah. The timing was excellent.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier's cheeks and kissed him hard. Then he he let go of his face and placed one hand firmly on the other man's butt. At the same time, he heard him gasp and felt Jaskier's warm hands on his chest.

Geralt honestly felt- good.

Maybe even a little aroused.

"Ew.", Yen said, as she walked past the corner.

"Sorry.", Jaskier said, once they had pulled apart. His tone made it obvious, that he wasn't and it made Geralt smile.

Jaskier always looked best freshly kissed. If only, Geralt had enough time to nuzzle up his hair.

"Don't make out like this in here."

"Why?", Jaskier batted his eyelashes.

"We have security cams and I don't wanna be jailed for child pornography."

Jaskier glared at him, "Another joke about me being young. Original."

"Old but gold, unlike-"

Jaskier rolled his eyes, "Sure, if you think that's so witty keep going."

Geralt sighed and grabbed Jaskier by the shoulder, "Why don't we head to a spa in the city."

It was a spontaneous idea. But Geralt still felt, like he owed Jaskier somehow and it was also a good idea to consider how to handle Yen's hostility.

"What?", Jaskier asked at the same time, as Yen did.

"A spa. You and me, Jas."

Jaskier smiled at that, "Sure. Sounds nice.", he turned to look at Yen, "Sounds sexy too."

"I don't know, if they let kids do couple massages."

"Maybe, I should make a drinking game off this.", Jaskier said.

"I could make a joke about the drinking age in California but I'm gonna let it slide. Has gotten old even for me."

"Wow.", Jaskier said and looked at Geralt,"So a spa?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you need an appointment for that?"

Geralt shrugged, "Usually you do, but sometimes-"

"You don't, if you have money.", Yen said and shrugged.

"Putting it directly.", Geralt sighed, "Yeah, what she said."

"Sounds like an asshole thing. Hey, you can have an appointement right now, just cause you're rich."

"That's capitalism.", Geralt shrugged.

Yen shrugged again, "That's America too. Most people just don't get it."

"I hate it."

Geralt tilted his head, "So no spa."

"Of course, I wanma visit the damn spa."

Yen raised a brow, "Spineless."

"I've been poor for so long. I wanna enjoy the spoils of the one percent."

Geralt nodded, "Fair enough."

"Besides, something tells me, you don't have a spine either.", Jaskier looked at Yen.

"Oh, we are having so much fun.", Yen said dryly and glared at him.

"We are."

* * *

It was a little later, when Geralt and Jaskier arrived at the spa. It was a nice place. Geralt had found back then when he had been with Yen.

"This looks amazing.", Jaskier said. He was wearing tacky sunglasses, he had fished out of his spider man suit case. They were hearz faced and tinted pink with glitter covering the frames.

"Do you have to wear this?"

"I like wearing it.", Jaskier shrugged and pushed the glassed up his nose.

"Ciri started being embarassed of things like this like ten years ago.

"Well, sucks to be her."

"Hey!"

Jaskier laughed and nudged him, "I don't mean it but I like glittery and flashy things."

"Well you are glittery and flashy."

"Thanks.", Jaskier said and took Geralt's hand.

"We don't have to act like a couple here."

"Well, we should. It makes it easier to hold up at your place."

Geralt couldn't argue with that logic.

Jaskier grinned like an idiot and pulled Geralt inside. At the front desk, Geralt took back the initiative and cleared his throat.

A blonde man looked up from his desk, "Hello, Welcome to blue Oasis spa. How can I help you?"

"Geralt Rivia. I called an hour ago."

"Oh right.", the man said, his eyes immediately lighting up.

Geralt smiled at him kindly, "Should we wait here?"

"No, no, come right in.", the man stepped aside and pointed to his left, "Changing rooms are there. You book a hot stone massage. Susan will be your masseur, she's waiting in the lotus room."

Geralt knew that. He knew that the dressing room was to his left but the kid was new, so he wouldn't remind him that a regular would know something like this.

"Thank you.", he said instead.

"Yeah.", Jaskier smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome.", the guy smiled and Geralt noticed the way, he was looking at Jaskier. Jealousy was flaring inside of him. He gripped his hand tighter.

"Ouch.", the brunette hissed and looked at Geralt. It was a little embarrassing, as it was clear, that the clerk was seeing and hearing how Jaskier flinched.

"Sorry.", Geralt said and losened his grip on the other man's hand.

"It's okay."

"Want me to sto-"

"No. I like holding your hand.", Jaskier smiled, while Geralt opened the door of the changing room.

"Good. But we have to stop holding hands, when we are getting dressed."

"Fair point."

"Want me to go to another room?"

"We've literally had sex.", Jaskier grinned, "I'm not worried about you seeing my dick."

"Right."

"It's cute, when you're shy."

"I'm not cute."

Jaskier laughed and shook his head, "Whatever, man.", Jaskier started to slip out of his shirt, stuffing it into the locker.

"I'm not-"

"Just because no one has bothered to call you that yet doesn't mean it's not true.", Jaskier slid out of his pants and reached out to cup Geralt's cheeks, "You, my friend are cute." He was sure, that he was blushing. Which made this more embarrassing.

Quickly, Geralt turned to undo his shirt as well.

"So do we go in there naked?"

"No, you perv.", Geralt grunted there are towels at the door. Grab one and wrap it around your waist.

"Bummer."

"Explain this to who has to rub your back later."

"Fair point. But I do have a nice back. A nice behind."

Geralt said nothing. If he said 'no' right now, he'd be lying. If he said 'yes' he'd make this embarressing for both of them.

"I take that as a yes."

"Take that as whatever you want.", Geralt said dryly.

"You look good.", Jaskier said, "He didn't bother to hide the way, he was staring at Geralt's body or more specifically his abs."

"Thanks.", Geralt undid his pants and turned around to wrap himself up in the towel.

"Your behind isn't so bad either, you know?"

"I've heard that before."

"From Yen?", there was some sort of bitterness to it, "Maybe she has taste in something."

"Thanks.", Geralt sighed and tried to cover up his laugh.

"I mean it, how has she been attracted to a good person and not- I don't know some super villian business guy."

Geralt sighed, "She's not that bad. She's a good person even."

"I doubt that. A lot."

Geralt shook his head, "I believe in that but trust me."

Jaskier sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Now come on."; Geralt smiled softly, "There's a good spa treatment waiting for us."

"I know. But- Geralt."

"Yeah?"

Jaskier sighed, "I like this- Whatever it is with us. We are- It's fun. It's something new. Like an adventure."

"That's great to hear."

"There's more.", Jaskier paused again, "I've been struggling with writing songs recently. But not anymore. You gave me back my creativity. This gave me back my creativity. Thanks."

"No problem.", Geralt said, then grinned, "Does that make me your muse?"

"I guess. Yeah.", Jaskier said and nodded slowly.

"I'm honored."

Jaskier blushed and held the towel around his waist tighter than before, "Thank you."

Geralt shrugged because he didn't know how he should react, "Besides that- I enjoy this too- I mean enjoy is the wrong word and I don't like lying to my wife, but- being with you is fun."

Jaskier grinned, "I'm awesome."

"You ruined it."

"I didn't."

"Eh. A bit."

Jaskier smiled, "Come on. Susan is waiting for us."

"I bet she is.", Geralt said and walked past Jaskier, "Come on. The room's over there."

"How often are you here?"

"A few times a month. Well until recently."

"That's a lot, isn't it?"

"Designing houses for stars is a bit of a struggle sometimes. They have odd wishes and change plans and whatnot. It's stressful."

"I'm not judging.", Jaskier said and followed him.

"I know."

"Do you know Susan?"

"Nope.", Geralt said, as he opened the room, they'd have their treatment in. Susan was standing behind the recliners. She had short carott red hair and a pretty smile, "Mr. Rivia?"

"Yes."

"My name's Susan and I'll be responsible for you and Mr-", she looked at Jaskier. That moment, Geralt froze. Did he know Jaskier's last name?

"Jevevski."

"Mr. Jevevski.", she said somewhat butchering the pronounciation compared to Jaskier.

Jaskier still smiled sweetly at her, "My pleasure."

Geralt felt jealous.

He quickly reached for Jaskier's hand. He was acting as his boyfriend. He should act jealous if someone flirted with him.

She cleared her throat, "You can lay down.


	8. shared struggles

The massage was weird.

Not in the way all occasions where strangers touched you, while you are fully naked usually were.

Geralt was used to massaged so it was nothing new. What was new however was Jaskier.

Jaskier's presence itself wasn't weird and neither was Jaskier himself. The problems were Jaskier's moans. Moans were completely normal for a massage but Geralt had forgotten about that.

He had forgotten, that he'd be in a room with someone else and with Jaskier and he'd underestimated how his body reacted to the brunette making these sounds. They were the same, he'd made the night, they were together in Vegas.

It was a good thing Geralt was laying on his stomach.

After Susan was through with both of them, Geralt asked her to rub over a spot on his back. Of course, he paid her extra for that.

The spot wasn't particularly tense but it allowed Geralt to be in the room without Jaskier and his noises. It gave his body time to calm down. 

It gave certain body parts time to 'calm down'.

"A visit at the men's room would have worked fine as well, but Geralt didn't want jaskier or Susan to see him like this."

He knew, that this was only understandable in regards to Susan. Jaskier had seen him with an erection. Jaskier had touched his erection. And more.

But it was different now. For some reason, it was different than it had been before.

"You better?", Jaskier asked, when Geralt left the massage room.

"A lot."

"You didn't say you were tense."

"You didn't ask."

Jaskier grinned, "Fair point. Can we get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Sure.", Geralt said, "Just let me call Yen and Ciri and ask them, if they want us to pick something up."

"Do you know a delivery service, that sells te souls of the innocent? Otherwise, I think, it might be hard for us to find something for your ex."

"You know, that was a good one."

"Thanks.", Jaskier crossed his arms, "So to get back on the topic: Where do we wanna order?"

"I don't know? I want Pizza, what do you want?"

"Sushi?"

"Feels like it's hard to find a compromise here.", Geralt mused.

"Burgers?"

"Why not?",Geralt sighed and pulled out his phone, "We know a nice place in the area. Can pick it up on the way."

"Sounds perfect."

Geralt pulled out his phone and called Yen. She picked up after the first ring, "Do you need a babysitter for your boyfriend?"

"Funny. We are gonna grab something at PerfectBurgers. You guys want us to pick something up for you."

"Sure.", Yen said and then asked, "How was it? The spa with- him."

"Nice. Very nice. Thanks for asking."

She cleared her throat, "I'll text you our orders, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you.", Yen said softly.

"No problem."

"No thanks for being nice, even when I'm not."

Geralt was a little taken aback by that answer but he didn't comment on it. He knew Yen well enough, to know this wouldn't work out well.

"No problem."

Yen cleared her throat, "Yeah, we, uhm, we'll send you our orders."

"Good. And Yen?"

"Huh?"

"Please try to be a little nicer to him."

She groaned but it sounded like somewhat of an agreement.

Geralt put the phone back down and looked at Jaskier, "They'll send us their orders later."

"Good. Was what you said about me? Yen needing to be nicer. Because, I agree."

"It wasn't about you. You deserve every mean comment."

Jaskier raised a brow, "About who was it then?"

"Baskier."

"Baskier.",Jaskier laughed.

"Yeah. He is like you but better."

"Mhm."

Geralt laughed, "In every department."

"I doubt that. Because Baskier isn't a name and it's impossible to be better than me in anything."

"Well neither is Jaskier and it absolutely is."

Jaskier laughed, "Name one example."

"I can't too hard to choose.", Geralt said, enjoying the banter.

"That was so lame.

Geralt looked at Jaskier and smiled, "Whatever. Now come on. I'm starving and Ciri and Yen will send their orders soon."

They arrived almost an hour later at Geralt's place. LA traffic had been a bitch that day and the burger place had been busy apparently.

"You think, Cirk ate the hairs off Yen's head yet?", Geralt asked.

"I think, the other way around sounds more realistic."

"Jaskier. Please. You two need to be nicer to each other."

Jaskier made some weird sound that might or might not mean agreement.

"Finally.", the door of the house fell open and Yen and Ciri stormed out. Before Geralt could say anything, the burgers were snatched from his hands. Like a bolt of lightning, Ciri was hurrying back inside with the food.

"Is- is she hungry?", Jaskier asked. A smile playing around his lips.

"Apparently.", "Yen said dryly, "What gave it away."

Jaskier opened his mouth, when Yen raised a hand, "I have to say something to you. I'm sorry for being mean to you. I can't promise, that I won't be again but- I don't mean it."

"I- Me neither. I just- I had no reason to be mean. I try not to be anymore, if you won't be mean to me anymore.", Jaskier said, "Thank you."

Yen nodded, "Happy, Geralt?"

"Very.

Yen rolled her eyes, "Now come on. Let's head inside and see, if Ciri left us some of the food."

Geralt laughed and then turned towards Jaskier, "You know, she isn't overselling it. Ciri eats everything."

"She doesn't look like it.", Jaskier said.

"Well, she has the appetite of a damn lion, I can tell you that.", Geralt laughed, as they walked back inside.

Geralt smiled, as he saw Ciri behind the kitchen counter, her mouth already filled with fries. Her burger was standing already half eaten in front of her.

"See?"

"How?", Jaskier breathed, as much, as he said the word.

"I know.", Geralt grinned and looked at Yen, "It's nice to see that some things never change."

Yen smiled.

Geralt saw Jaskier looking between them. There was something disapproving in his eyes. He was angry. He didn't show it strongly but there was some rage.

"Everything okay?", Yen asked. She smelled Jaskiers emotion, like a shark smelled blood in the water.

"Yes.", Jaskier said quickly.

"Because you look a little tense."

"I'm not."

Yen smiled but then shrugged, "Whatever, Geralt, honey do you remember when we were in-"

"Yen.", Geralt said in a warning tone. Yen was trying to make Jaskier jealous and he wasn't gonna allow her to play that game. Especially not, when he and Jaskier were pretending to be boyfriends.

"Alright.", Yen said and raised her hands as if to back down.

Jaskier grunted something and then grabbed his burger, taking a big bite, "You two can walk down memory lane later all you want. I'm gonna be in my room."

"Our room?", Geralt said.

"Our room."

"Jaskier. Please. Stay.", Geralt said gently.

"No. No. It's fine. I wanna write on a song, I have been sitting on for some time now."

"What's it about?", Yen asked, she sounded surprisingly interested in it.

Jaskier seemed to be taken aback by that two, because his mouth opened a little in surprise before he replied, "Love. Stuff."

"So original. If you don't get a grammy for that-", Yen mused.

"And here, I thought you would keep being nice."

"I bet the song's gonna be nice enough.", Yen shrugged.

"Nice enough.", Jaskier parroted.

"Yeah."

"That's a big non compliment."

"Take it or leave it."

Jaskier shrugged and waved, as he headed toward his room, "Anyway, I'm gonna write that bitch."

"Did I do something wrong?", Geralt asked.

"You shouldn't have brought up our past."

"You did."

Yen smirked, "Right."

"Why did you say that?"

Yen shrugged, "Come on. He knows, that we are exes."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"I didn't- well, a little. But he can take it."

"I'm not so sure.", Geralt said with a sigh.

"Well, I am. You'd think, you'd know your boyfriend better.", there was something funny in her tone but Geralt decided to ignore it.

"How do you know, that he can suck it up?"

"Interesting choice of words.", Yen grinned, "I'm a lawyer. Remember? I can read people pretty well."

"Right."

Yen smiled and tilted her head, "Are you two alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your relationship. You two seem a little distant."

Geralt knew, that he had a good poker face. Hopefully good enough, "We are perfectly fine."

Yen shrugged and then sighed, "Whatever."

Geralt looked at her half relieved, that she let it slide, half worried because of how easy, she had let it slide, "Could you please stay out of my boyfriend’s and mine issues?"

"So there are issues."

"Yen."

"Fine. Not getting involved in Geralt's and Jaskier's relationship problems."

"Thank you.", Geralt said and then looked at her, "Do you have someone new?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, if you are uncomfortable because of how quickly, I've gotten into a relationship again."

"I'm not.", Yen said and then sighed, "Not really, I mean. It feels a little-"

Geralt looked at her, his head tilted. She was rarely out of words.

"I don't like it. I'm glad, that we aren't a couple anymore. But I'm still- I feel like hurt is the wrong word. I'm still bothered by it."

"It's not my intention."

"I know. Something about you two is weird but you mean a lot to each other. I can tell this much."

Geralt swallowed at that. Yen seemed to believe him but somehow, he was still bothered, by what she just said.

"Thank you. You will find someone to be with too, you know?"

"Yeah."

Geralt smiled at her, "Please try to be nice to him."

"I'll try my best."

"That's enough."

Geralt stayed out of their room, until it got dark and he felt tired. He wanted to give jaskier some space. If he had learned one thing through Ciri, it was that giving people space, when they demanded it was never a bad idea.

But now, he was tired and there was no way, he was sleeping on the couch.

Gently, Geralt knocked at the door, "Jaskier. I'm tired and I'm coming in."

"Sure."

Geralt opened the door. He was wearing his pyjamas and was freshly showered, yet he was still holding his guitar, a notebook in his lap. When Geralt walked in, he quickly closed it and set aside the guitar.

"Sorry. You don't have to hide whatever your working on from me. I won't judge. Besides, it's probably good."

Jaskier shook his head, "It's nothing personal. I don't like people seeing my unfinished stuff. 'S all."

Geralt nodded, smiling a bit, "Okay, uhm, mind if I head to bed now."

"No, no.", Jaskier moved a little to give Geralt some space, "I was tired as well."

"Hope you didn't stay up, because you waited for me."

"You are giving yourself way too much importance here."

Geralt giggled, "Good."

"So how was the evening with Yen?"

"I didn't spend it with Yen. We talked a few minutes after you left and then, she went to her office to go through some case files. I watched TV for a bit."

"Nice.", Jaskier said, "I mean, it sounds nice."

Geralt laughed, "It was- TV."

"TV or Netflix?"

"Tv."

"Ugh."

Geralt laughed, "There's okay shows."

Jaskier nodded, "Yeah."

Geralt sighed, as he laid down in bed. He was tired, his body aching pleasantly from the spa day.

"It feels nice."

"Huh?", Geralt asked.

"The spa."

Geralt laughed at that, "Can you read my mind?"

"Why?"

"I was just thinking about that."

Jaskier grinned and tilted his head, "Maybe, I can read minds and haven't figured it out yet."

"I think, you'd know."

"Maybe not.", Jaskier shrugged and sat on the bed, so that he was facing Geralt while sitting cross legged.

"I know, where this is going and it's dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"You are gonna ask me, what I am thinking about and if you were a five year old child, I'd pretend that you were right."

"Please."

"The mind reading thing or the pretend thing?"

"Both?"

"Nah."

Jaskier rolled his eyes, "Fine the mind reading thing. Please."

"Fine."

Jaskier beamed, "Okay, close your eyes, yeah?"

"Why do I have to-"

"It won't work otherwise.", Jaskier insisted.

"It won't wo-", Geralt started but then stopped. Jaskier seemed so excited and why shouldn't he play along?

"Fine.", Geralt said finally. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Good."

"Now what?"

"Think about something."

"Anything?"

"Yeah.", Jaskier said.

"Fine.", Geralt thought about Jaskier with his guitar.

"Cats? You are thinking about cats."

"No. Wrong."

"Now you are lying."

"I'm not. Why should I be thinking about cats?"

"Why not?"

Geralt rolled his eyes, "So we have proven, you are not a psychic. Now we can sleep, right?"

"I am psychic. We proved that we also proved, you are a liar."

Geralt groaned but allowed himself a smile, "We should sleep, Jaskier."

"Fine."

Geralt turned off the light and heard Jaskier shuffle in his sheets. He was strangely aware of the other man's sounds coming from next to him.

"Jaskier!", Ciri yelled, as soon, as Geralt and Jaskier left the bedroom.

"Hey, there."

"Come on. I gotta show you something!"

Jaskier gave Geralt a look that seemed to ask for permission.

"It's okay.", Geralt said and shrugged.

"You can come too.", Ciri said and pulled Jaskier by his hand. He wasn't sure, if he was offended, that Ciri seemed to want Jaskier to see whatever she had to show, or if he was awed. They seemed to be getting along perfectly fine.

"What do you want to show me?", Jaskier asked.

"It's a secret. Come on!"

Jaskier let her pull him into the garden, Geralt at their toes.

Ciri slowed down at a bush, "Look.", she pointed at something in there.

It was a small nest with baby birds in it.

"Adorable.", Jaskier said.

"Yeah.", Ciri said, "Should we take them inside to make sure, they are okay?"

"No. They are safe here."

Ciri nodded and then looked at Geralt, "Can I check on them sometimes."

"Yeah but not too much. You don't want to scare them away."

"Right."

Jaskier made a somewhat agreeing Ound and then smiled at Ciri, "That was great, thanks for showing us."

"No problem.", Ciri shrugged, "Jaskier did I show you my Baby Yoda plush the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Do you want to use my, sewing kit and make funny hats for him then?"

"Don't you want to outfit him?"

"We can do it together."

"That sounds like fun.",Jaskier said and looked at Geralt as uf to ask for his approval. Geralt just nodded and gave him a crooked smirk.

He wanted them to have fun

"Cool.", Ciri said and pulled Jaskier along.

When Geralt turned around to watch them, head inside, he saw Yen standing in the door.

"Geralt?", Yen asked from inside the mansion.

"Yeah."

"I-I'm moving out. I bought a house."

Geralt stared at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"I bought a house."

"But-"

"It's weird living in here with your new boyfriend."

Geralt swallowed, "Yen."

"I mean it.", she sighed, "The house is nice but it's yours. I found a new one for me and Ciri."

"You and Ciri?"

"I'm sure, I will win custody."

All of the sudden Geralt was being reminded, that he and Yen had been fighting for custody before. That there was a real reason, he kept lying about Jaskier's true identity.

Geralt swallowed, "Wait. You shouldn't plan with Ciri, before we are done with the case. I can take care of her just fine. And she and Jaskier get along."

"We'll see."

"Can't we just settle this?"

"Sure you get her every two weekends."

Geralt shook his head, "Bullshit."

"Then, we take it to court.", Yen shrugged.

Geralt nodded, "If you change your mind, tell me."

Yen returned a crooked smile and walked out of the room without another word.

Geralt ran a hand down his face, "Fuck.", he whispered to himself, "Fuck."

"Are you okay?", Jaskier asked, walking up behind him.

"You two already done dressing up baby yoda?"

"No, I'm getting us something we can drink."

"Good. Keep her entertained a little, I should work over some design for work."

"Another rich people house?"

Geralt grinned, "A mansion for some country singer?"

"Wow.", Jaskier whistled, "Yeah, uhm, have fun."

Geralt smiled at him. The truth was, that his job was fun. He liked the freedom that came with having rich clients although, they could sometimes be very picky and they often had weird special wishes. But it was always nice to design a house for a few million dollars instead of a few hundred thousand dollars.

That being said, Geralt hoped to design a modern farm for himself someday. He'd always wanted a horse and so did Ciri. LA wasn't a good place for that however.

Geralt watched Jaskier walk back into Ciri's room. She screamed excited, as ge entered and Geralt smiled.

He'd never seen her this smitten with someone before.

With a groan, he got up from his chair and turned on his laptop. He had some firdz sketches, now he'd be using a program to simulate it.

He had settled for glass, white wood and black steel.

The client had demanded a modern house and he'd delivered on that front.

He'd have to call the designer of the pool area later, so that they could share their visions. He would have done it earlier. Should have done that earlier, but the break up with Yen had happened just then.

He had,'t been in the mood for work. He hadn't been in the mood for anything that time actually.

He sighed and immediately closed his laptop. He could do the work any time now.

He had an entirely different idea now. Geralt grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

It took a few rings until someone picked up at the other end.

"Geralt."

"Vesemir.", Geralt said. It felt so good to hear his uncles voice, "Sorry, I was just working and-"

"Working? Shouldn't you be in Vegas?"

"I cancelled the trip early."

"Why?"

Geralt sighed, biting his lip, "I- it's complicated. And I don't wanna talk about it on the phone."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. Can we meet?"

"When?"

" As soon, as possible."

Vesemir sighed, "My shift at the precinct ends soon. I can meet you after."

"Good.", Geralt let out a sigh of relief. There were a lot of things going on, he still had to figure out. He wasn't sure what was going on with himself but maybe, Vesemir could clear the picture.

Maybe talking with someone would help.

His own thoughts were a mess.

"Where?", Vesemir asked.

"What?"

"Where do we meet?"

Geralt bit his lip, "The bar."

"Alright."

The bar was their bar. A place, Geralt felt safe.

"Good."

Vesemir sighed and then said, "I'm happy, you are back in the city."

"Me too."

"Listen, I have to get back to work. My partner's waiting for me."

"Right. Right. Greet Eskel from me."

"I will."

"See you later then."

"Yeah, yeah.", Vesemir said and hung up. It was amazing how much even these few exchanged words helped Geralt to settle down.

He was feeling a new sort of calm. Vesemir's presence had always affected him this way. Yen had always made him feel awake and alive. The same could be said for Jaskier and Ciri. Different from them, Vesemir calmed him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. If he focused on it, Geralt could hear them talk about the sort of hat, they wanted to make as well, as about the Star Wars Sequels.

It was somewhat relaxing. Existing out here, close enough to hear Ciri and Jaskier but far enough away not to be bothered by them too much.

Geralt caught a glimpse of the pool water outside and felt tempted.

He would love to swim.

Not playing around with Jaskier but actually swimming laps.

There was nothing keeping him.

He grabbed a pair of trunks from his bedroom and slipped into them.

It had been ages since he's had the pool to himself.

It's always been him and Ciri or him and Yen. It was never just him alone.

Geralt opened the door towards the terrace and inhaled. The air was still far from clean but a lot better than the smog down in the city. Clean air was a privilege of the rich in this town.

Geralt smiled softly, as he stepped down into the pool. The cold water was refreshing and Geralt felt cleaned. He placed his phone on a chair close to his pool. He needed to hear Vesemir when he called.

Maybe he wouldn't be too long in here this day but a few laps in the pool alone would be worth it.

"Hey."

So much for being alone.

Geralt looked up, not pausing swimming. Jaskier was standing by the pool. Hands in the pants of his pocket.

"Hey.", Geralt said, "Shouldn't you be sewing hats with Ciri?"

"We are done with that for now. She's on the phone with a friend and I didn't want to eavescope."

"Good choice."

"Hm."

"I'll head out to meet with a friend of mine soon."

"Oh.", Jaskier said, "But yen wants to meet a friend too."

"And?"

"And that would mean, that I'd be alone with Ciri."

Geralt smiled, "I trust you to be alone with her. Besides, she's not a troublemaker."

Jaskier nodded, "That- that means a lot to me."

Geralt smiled, "You are welcome and you know, I wouldn't have bothered to call a babysitter even if I knew before that Yen and I would be out at the same time."

"Again. Thank you."

"You two get along perfectly. It makes sense for you two to take care of each other."

"Of each other?"

"Well, someone's gotta make sure, you don't take apart the house."

"I wouldn't dare."

Geralt laughed,"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"That's just disappointing."

"Suck it up."

"I'm good at sucking things u-", Jaskier stopped and quickly looked away, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I know that."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"It was a joke. Just don't make jokes like this in front of Ciri."

"I'm not dumb.", Jaskier finally pulled his fists out of his pocket and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He looked like a pouting child like this, although to be fair, he looked like this a lot of the time.

"I know."

"Sometimes, you don't show this."

Geralt shrugged and continued to swim his laps. It was silent for a while, so he assumed, that Jaskier had gone inside. He was all the more surprised, when he looked up after a while and saw him sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"Why are you still out here?

"Enjoying the view."

Geralt laughed as a way to hide however he actually wanted to respond to Jaskier's answer, when he heard a sound.

"Your phone's buzzing.", Jaskier said matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for picking it up for me." Geralt grunted, swimming over towards the edge of the pool.

Jaskier just made finger guns at him.

"Vesemir."

"I'm done with the shift, kid."

"Great. I'll be on my way."

"Don't make me wait."

Geralt rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dare.", he hung up and climbed out of the pool. He immediately noticed jaskier staring.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yep."

Geralt flipped him off half heartedly, as he walked back into the house. He'd have to shower or he'd smell like the pool. He could dry on the ride to where he and Vesemir were going to meet.

It was hot and his hair should be fully dry in no time.

"You heading out now?", Jaskier asked.

"After a shower."

"And you are sure about me?"

Geralt just nodded, "I already told you that."

"And I can't still believe it. And maybe, I'd like to hear it again."

"Well, I won't tell you three times now.", Geralt said and closed the door of the bathroom.


	9. softer times

The bar was just as Geralt had remembered it. Old fashioned, just on the edge of being shady.

Yen hated it here and Geralt used to tease her for that. Call her a snob and whatnot. The memory madd him smile. Oddly, enough Geralt was sure, that Jaskier would like this place.

Maybe, because there was a singer in one of the corners who always brought in some atmosphere.

He wasn't good though. Not as good at Jaskier but somehow, he suit the place.

Vesemir was sitting at their usual table, a beer already half emptied.

"Shitty day at work?"

Vesemir's eyes looked up at Geralt from beneath grey hair, "Maybe."

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

Geralt gave him a pat on the back and turned around, "Getting a drink."

Vesemir made a gesture, Geralt couldn't interpret.

Luckily he was here with an uber. He needed booze.

"What do you want honey?", Magret the bar woman asked him, "The usual?"

"Something strong."

"Stronger than the usual?"

Geralt nodded, he usually just ordered beers, he'd need something with more power than that right now.

Yen wanted to move out. Which brought back everything, he had managed to shove away for a few days.

The issue with Ciri. The damn trial.

He waited for Magret to mix something and then headed back towards the table. On the way, he sniffed lightly at the glass. Whatever it was, it surely smelled strong.

"So."

Geralt held up his hand and emptied his glass, before waving it in the air, so that Magret could see, he needed more. It tasted terrible but high percent, which was perfect for now.

"Ciri. Court."

"Don't tell me, I missed-"

"No.", Geralt shook his head, "I forgot about it for a bit."

Vesemir frowned, "How do you forget?"

"I was distracted. There was a lot going on."

"What is going on then? Tell me. Or don't whatever. But don't sit here, trying to bait me."

Geralt smirked, "Haven't changed, huh?"

"Why should I have changed."

"I don't know. Maybe someone got finally tired of you and forced you to."

Vesemir laughed at that and shook his head, "Listen kid, just tell me, what is going on. I can't make any promises, that I can help but I'll probably not make it worse."

Geralt shook his head, "It's a long story."

"So?"

"Promise me, that you won't tell Yen. What you hear won't be pretty but don't tell her, okay?"

"I'm your uncle not hers.", Vesemir said casually, "I'm on your side no matter what."

Something about this felt good. Knowing, that there was something, someone, Geralt could count on was a fucking relief.

"Alright. When I was at Vegas, I went out to-"

"Fuck."

"Yeah.", Geralt sighed and shook his head, "And I did. With a hooker."

"Ain't no blame in that. I just didn't believe, you'd have to pay someone to sleep with you."

Geralt shrugged, "We had sex and Tissia saw us on thr hallway."

"And?"

"And I said, he's my serious boyfriend. He lives at my house now."

"What?!"

"Just until the stuff with Ciri is done. Tissia would have told Yen and sleeping with a hooker wouldn't have looked good at court."

"Then say, it was a one night stand, you know, the normal thing."

Geralt shook his head, "Yen would bend that too. Say, that one night stands are harmful and shit."

"So, it's better to lie."

Geralt sighed, "It sounds so wrong, when you are saying it like this."

"Maybe because it is. She doesn't deserve being lied to."

"I know.", Geralt said, "But me being in a stable relationship is gonna be good for the court too. It's not just, that the other option is harmful, it's that this option will help me."

"You aren't in a stable relationship, kid."

Magret brought Geralt another drink and he thanked her quickly, "I was just-"

"Listen, I'm not judging but think about Ciri. Is it really good to have a complete stranger in your house."

"He isn't- he's a good guy. And Ciri likes him."

Vesemir frowned, "That's even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"If she gets attached to him- One day, you are gonna have to stop playing this charade."

"And then it will hurt her.", Geralt said quietly.

"Yeah."

Geralt shook his head, "I mean, it's- She is too clever for that."

"Too clever to care?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Too clever to get attached to someone this fast."

Vesemir shook his head, "She's a kid, Geralt. She doesn't really, know how relationships work. At least not, how adult relationships work."

"She's not a tiny girl.", Geralt said, "She's not five or something."

"Still."

"Since when are you an expert in child psychology?"

Vesemir took a sip from his beer, "Since I've been divorced three times."

"You don't have kids."

"I do have step kids. And those of my second wife called me Dad two weeks after we met."

Geralt swallowed, he was still sure, that Ciri was smarter than that, "Maybe I'll have a talk with her."

"I think that would be wise.", Vesemir went quiet for a moment, "That kid, what's he like?"

"Jaskier? He's- something. A great guy. Very nice.", Geralt paused and sighed, "Cute."

Vesemir chuckled, "Can't believe, your life has become a pretty woman movie."

"It's not like that. Jaskier is not- I mean, he is a hooker- but it's not like I saved him or some bullshit."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know. I know.", Geralt said and looked at him, "It's just-"

"It's?"

"All complicated.", Geralt finished and shook his head.

"What isn't?"

Geralt sighed, "Can we just not talk about all of this for a bit?"

"I thought, you came here to cry about this."

"Yes. No."

Vesemir sighed and shook his head, "What do you wanna talk about now?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Not much.", Vesemir shrugged, looking down at his glass.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Geralt shook his head at that. He was well aware, that Vesemir was lying. Something was wrong. That being said, Geralt wasn't willing to reveal everything that was bothering him. He couldn't expect Vesemir to bare his feelings then. He wasn't a hypocrite. Well, not most of the time.

"So we are just gonna sit here the whole night and not talk about anything?", Geralt asked.

"Ain't that manly?"

Geralt laughed, "Yeah, very much so. How was work though?"

"Okay."

"Okay. That's all to say about the exciting life of an LA cop?"

Vesemir laughed, "I spend the whole day doing paperwork. Ain't that exciting?"

"Very."

Vesemir shoved him.

"You wanna come over sometime soon, Ciri would be happy?"

"And I can meet your boy?

"Yeah."

Vesemir sighed, "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When Geralt woke up, he didn't remember much of the night before. Most of it had blurted out after the third drink.

He had no memories after the fifth. He usually was far from being a lightweight but Magret made them strong.

And he had barely eaten anything before.

With a groan, he turned around only to see Jaskier next to him.

It shouldn't be surprising that he was here but he had almost forgotten about him.

"Hey."

"Hey.", Geralt groaned, "How embarrassing was last night?"

"Eh. A solid 9 out of ten."

"Did I wake Ciri?"

Jaskier shook his head and handed him a glass of water, "But you woke Yen. She's- pissed."

"That I went out and drank?"

"No for waking her."

Geralt laughed, "At least that is fair."

"She's out again."

"Where?"

"Court.", Jaskier shrugged, "Work."

"I get it."

Jaskier nodded and looked at Geralt, head tilted.

"What?", Geralt asked, "You are thinking about something. What is it?"

"I want to go to a club tonight. I can sing there and earn some money."

"Okay. Why ask me?", Geralt asked after a pause

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Geralt shrugged, "Why shouldn't it be?", he hesitated to ask because he was sure, that he was missing something here but Jaskier just shrugged.

"I guess, I'm nervous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I paused performing and I just. I didn't always get good feedback. Food was thrown. Insults were yelled that kind of thing.

"You don't deserve it from what I heard. And do whatever pleases you. But if you don't wanna perform don't let it be because of some asshats. Don't let them define your career. And don't let them define your life."

"I won't."

Geralt nodded, he knew that Jaskier wouldn't let anyone tell him what he should do. After all, he was a force of nature.

"Thanks.", Jaskier said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just- I'll be here, if you wanna practice or something."

"Now?"

"Maybe not while my head is still pounding and I'm hungover."

"Wow."

"No offense."

Jaskier grinned, "I was kidding. I get that. No problem."

Geralt smiled, "Good."

"So being out with your friend was fun?"

"Very."

Jaskier nodded, "Glad to hear."

"How was Ciri?"

"An angel."

Geralt laughed, "That doesn't sound like her."

Jaskier shook his head,"Believe me. she behaved well. I mean, we watched lots of TV and ate crisps. We had fun."

"Ah yes. The wonders of junk food and casting shows."

"We didn't watch a casting show. We started a series on Netflix."

"I see."

Jaskier grinned and then got up, "I'm gonna prepare some breakfast. Want some?"

"I feel incapable of eating anything for now, so no Thanks."

"Then I'm gonna cook for Ciri and maybe Yen. I have to ask her if she wants something."

"Just don't dare to wake her. I've seen dragons being less furious."

Jaskier tilted his head, "Dragons?"

"Oh. It's something Ciri and I say. It's because of a children's book she loves. It has dragons in it. A sleeping dragon actually and it's being w-"

"I get it."

Geralt smiled, "Sorry."

Jaskier shrugged, "For rambling? That's my era of expertise nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah.", Geralt nodded, "I know but I'm- still very happy, you are doing this with me."

"This?"

"The whole-", Geralt stopped. The whole hoax.

"No problem.", Jaskier said and he had somehow gotten quieter, "I should really try to start with the food."

"Is Ciri still asleep?"

"I guess?"

Geralt grinned, "Well, you'd know if she wasn't. How long did you stay up?"

"Not as long, as you."

"That's a pretty big noanswer."

Jaskier shrugged and then shook his head, "A bit. But Ciri doesn't have school tomorrow and it's not like I have a career or anything."

"Is that what it is about?"

Jaskier shook his head, "I just wanna make music professionally."

"That's not easy."

"Which is how I ended up here. Yeah."

Geralt sighed, "We can talk later, alright? I'm really tired and really hungover."

"Yeah,yeah.", Jaskier got up and walked out of the door.

Geralt just turned around in the bed and found himself immediately asleep again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


When he woke up, the sun was already shining through the blinds with full power. When Geralt walked over towards the windows to have a look outside, he found the sun high at the sky.

It had to be afternoon.

There were voices coming from outside. Jaskier and Ciri.

They were loud and obnoxious. It made Geralt smile.

These were his people somehow.

His daughter.

His- whatever.

There wasn't a word that described their relationship. And it didn't feel like Geralt needed one.

Maybe, that was the whole beauty of it.

He sighed and walked into the living room. Yen was nowhere to be seen.

For now that was a good thing.

Geralt stretched and walked out of the bedroom. He grabbed some left overs from the fridge, ate them without a plate and practically inhaled all of it.

"Hey.", Jaskier walked in, just in his trunks. All wet.

"Hey.", Geralt said nonchalantly. 

"I'm about to head out.", Jaskier said and looked out of the window at Ciri, "I'm gonna convince her to get out of the pool first though."

"Good luck with that."

Jaskier chuckled, "Yeah.", then he paused, "I told Ciri about my plan. That I wanted to make music."

"Does this go somewhere?"

"You are a jerk.", Jaskier said flatly, "And yes. She wanted you and her to come with me. Said, she wanted to support me."

"That's-"

"Please."

"What places are you gonna perform at?"

Jaskier shrugged.

"See, it's what I thought. I can't have my kid in some sleazy bar."

"Hey.", Jaskier said but then shrugged, "You are right though. But only mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I'm playing at a club that's pretty- tame."

Geralt raised a brow, "Tame? What does that mean?"

"It's child friendly."

"Oh. Great.", Geralt said and shook his head, "Well, then-"

"I know, you don't like the idea. But Ciri does want it. A lot."

Geralt sighed, "I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not letting you take my kid to some sleazy bar all alone."

Jaskier grinned, "I told you, it's no sleazy bar."

"Fine. Call it whatever you want, I'm doing allowing it but just because she wants it and because I owe you."

"You won't stop owing me any time soon.", Jaskier grinned.

"Don't overdo it."

Jaskier jabbed him in the side and grinned, "Good, I'll uhm, prepare myself then."

"You should. You look like a wet puppy."

"As long, as I don't smell like one."

Geralt had to grin at that, "Debatable."

Jaskier laughed and then suddenly, he pulled Geralt in for a kiss. It was soft almost shy and so damn gentle.

"What-?", Geralt asked, as Jaskier pulled away.

"Ciri was watching."

"Oh."

"I figured it was fitting. Jaskier said and shrugged.

"Good. Good thinking."

"Thanks."

Geralt smiled, "Just don't do it too often."

"Why?"

Jaskier was right to ask. It helped sell their game but it was-

A lot.

Geralt had no idea how to handle this. he liked it too much and that wasn't good. He was in no position to allow himself that kind of intimacy. Not with someone, he wasn't even dating.

"How long do you think, this will go?", Jaskier asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know, how long your stupid gig takes."

"Not that."

"What then?"

Jaskier shrugged and pointed between them, "This-"

"Our-", Geralt sighed. It was hard to find the proper words for whatever they were, "Our-"

"Lie.", Jaskier said but there was no anger to it. No spite.

"Yeah.", Geralt said and then shrugged, "Once the trial is done. We can stage a big break up or something right after it."

Jaskier smiled, "I get to be the one who dumps your sorry ass."

"Sure."

"And it's because you were a jerk and-", he stopped and Geralt realised that the door was opening and Ciri coming in."

"Hey."

"You are awake.", she smiled, wrapping her towel around herself.

"Yeah."

Ciri grinned and went up on her toes, "Jaskier told me-."

"He already asked me. We can come."

She beamed and again, Geralt was touched by how much she seemed to like him.

He swallowed and thought about what Vesemir had said. That he should be careful that Ciri and Jaskier wouldn't get too close.

But how could he deny what relationship they had? They were working beautifully together.

It seemed unfair to prevent something like this from unfolding.

"I'm-", Jaskier said, "I'm gonna get ready real quick."

"Yeah."

Geralt turned and watched Jaskier head out of the room. He had a slight bounce to his walk. He seemed to be happy and excited.

Because of the gig?

Because of the kiss?

The idea made Geralt swallow. He'd be an egoistic ass in the future and kiss Jaskier more often from now on. Just because he could.

Just because he enjoyed it. And unless, Jaskier told him something different, he'd be happy to believe he enjoyed it too.

Maybe, Geralt was making things easier than they were.

Maybe, he wasn't.

He was well aware, that what he was doing was wrong and complete bullshit. But ut had been like this for a while now. He and Jaskier were way too far into this situation already.

It felt logical to keep up what they were doing.

"Hey."

Geralt turned and saw Yen.

"Oh, hey."

"What was that about?"

Geralt sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, I live here.", Yen said with a crooked grin.

"I thought, you were out."

"I came back.", Yen shrugged, "You know people can change positions and locations, we have these things called legs and they are-"

"Yen."

"What was this about?"

"Ciri, Jaskier and I are going out together."

Yen raised a brow, "Going out?"

"To a place in town.", Geralt shrugged.

"I-"

Jaskier walked in, looking at Geralt and Yen with his head tilted, "Oh, hey. Yennefer. You are back."

"Obviously."

"That's- something."

Yen laughed dryly, "You and my soon to be ex are taking our kid where?"

"I have a small music gig. Ciri wanted to come."

"I don't like this."

"I'll be there too.", Geralt said softly, "Besides, Jaskier is getting along well with her."

"I don't know, if I trust you there. Of course, you wanna keep your boytoy."

"Stop calling him that. He has a name."

Jaskier crossed his arm, "I do, come on. Let's-"

Yennefer shook her head, "I don't care, okay?"

"I don't wanna be the asshole here."

"Well, that's already the case.", Jaskier said before Geralt had the time to stop him from doing so.

Yen gave him a grin, "Then you don't know my ex long enough"

"Yen."

"Whatever.", Yennefer continued, "I think, that- you can take her. But if she comes back somewhat harmed or upset-"

"We aren't taking her to a brothel, strip club or fight club.", Geralt said and looked at Jaskier, "Right?"

"Funny."

Only now, Geralt realised, that his brothel comment might not have been the best thing to say to Jaskier.

Yen sighed, "And be back with her by ten."

"Of course."

Jaskier nodded, "I'll stay a little longer, but Geralt and Ciri can leave whenever they want."

"Fine."

"Are you guys ready?", Ciri asked, coming from her room.

"Hey, little troublemaker.", Jaskier smiled.

"Hey.", she high fived him and then smiled at Yen, "Hey."

"Have you had fun with Jaskier yesterday?",Yennefer said.

"Yes."

"Alright.", Yen nodded and then looked at Geralt, "Then have fun tonight."

"We will.", Geralt grinned.

"Yeah.", Ciri bounced up and down.

"Then let's go.", Jaskier grabbed his guitar case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


The club was a semi shady place. It was the easiest way for Geralt to put it. It was not classy and maybe it was a little dark but the customers seemed to be okay. Besides that the place looked clean and in order. It was still not the place Geralt would have taken Ciri normally.

"Wow.", Ciri said and Geralt realised, that she had never been to a club like this.

"Do you like this?", Jaskier asked.

Ciri looked around, "I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"It's very adult.", Ciri said putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Fair point."

Geralt smirked, "So when do you have your slot to play?"

"Later."

"Later?"

"An hour and then maybe to close for the night. Depending on how people like my singing."

"What are you gonna sing?"

"Something, I wrote.", Jaskier shrugged, "It's called Wild Blue Yonder. It's a duet."

"If you hope, that I offer to sing with you, you are in for a disappointment."

"I wasn't but I like the idea."

Geralt grinned, "Have fun with that idea."

"Sure."

Ciri smirked, "I'd like it."

"Still don't want to sing with you. I want Jaskier to be good here."

Jaskier smiled and then got up, "I want that too, you know?"

"Finally on the same page?"

The singer leaned down gave Geralt a quick kiss, before ruffling Ciri's hair, "I gotta find the manager.", Jaskier smirked and then walked towards the bar.

Geralt needed a moment to handle that kiss, then he looked at Ciri, "I wonder if that place has a manager."

"Maybe it's some weird dude."

"It's probably some weird dude."

Ciri shrugged, "Then we fit. We are weird."

"Why?"

"I don't- I often feel weird."

"Why are you never talking about that with me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you- do you wanna talk?"

"Now?", Ciri asked.

"Now."

"Not really."

"But you will talk about it with me?", Geralt asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. You shouldn't eat these kind of feelings up."

Ciri nodded, "Uncle Vesemir always says, that this creates monsters."

"He's a wise man. Occasionally."

Ciri laughed, "I guess."

"I can tell you one thing already though. If you take drugs, he will not play fav-"

"Not again.", Ciri groaned.

Geralt smiled, "Never a bad time for that."

"During your boyfriends performance?"

"That might be a bad time. Or a good time, depending on how he is."

Ciri chuckled and then shook her head, "You know, how good he is."

"I do."

She smiled and leaned back in her cahir.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Geralt ordered them both a water. Mainly, because he had to get them home later but also because he didn't want Ciri to see him drink.

He knew that raising a kid in LA and expecting it to never see drugs was an absurd thought but it was a thought he held on to.

Eventually a random performer cleared the stage and Ciri leaned over, "I think, it's his turn now."

"What?"

"Jaskier's ."

"Yeah but why would you think that?", Geralt whispered.

"Someone just made a peace sign from behind the curtain. and finger guns after that."

That did sound like Jaskier. Geralt must have missed that.

"Well, then we better focus."

"Record him.", Ciri said quickly.

"What?",Geralt asked.

"Use your phone to record him. You know people you could help him become a star."

"It's not so easy."

"Still record him."

Geralt sighed but then, he pulled out his phone and opened the camera.

"Should i start?"

"Yeah."

"But he isn't on yet."

"We can cut it out."

Geralt sighed but started filming anyway for a moment, nothing happened, then the curtain moved aside and Jaskier walked onto the stage.

He looked pretty. There was no other way to describe it. He was wearing a red shirt, with most upper bottoms opened and some of his hairy chest showing.

The pink light on the stage bathed him in the softest colors, his hair looked so soft, Geralt wanted to run his hands through it. And that smile.

It was stunning.

Jaskier looked at Geralt and then he started to sing. Geralt was sure, he had never heard so many emotions in something before. 

Sometime during the performance Jaskier's eyes found Geralt' and he smiled.

That was when Geralt realised it. When he was able to- or finally willing to put words to his feelings.

He was in love with Jaskier.


	10. my home

Geralt left with Ciri before Jaskier could play a second time. He had been popular enough to sing again.

Of course he head.

Geralt was sad that he couldn't watch him again but he had that record of Jaskier still on his phone.

He wouldn't just send it to agents. He'd keep it to listen to Jaskiers song from tonight again and again.

His thoughts were racing with the new developments.

New challenges.

He needed to figure things out. He needed to keep himself calm.

Could he allow himself a relationship with Jaskier?

They worked well together. Their sex was good, Jaskier was good with Ciri. Everything was actually speaking for them. But he'd be starting a relationship on a lie. That wasn't a foundation to build something on.

Besides, he didn't know anything about Jaskier's feelings for him. He might like him. He might not.

Geralt bit his lip, as they pulled up in front of the house. Whatever he was planning here, he'd be close to Jaskier for a while. And that would be challenging.

He'd have to see him smile and laugh. He'd have to see him naked and he'd have to be close to him.

While being aware, that he actually liked him.

How would that be? How could he be close to a man, he wanted to be with without losing his shit.

How could he handle something like this. if a simple smile was enough to make him feel giddy.

And if he lost his shit, he might risk yen noticing and that whole house of cards that was entirely made of lies would collapse. He might lose the trial. Ciri.

No. He had to hide his feelings. Keep them locked up somewhere and focus on not causing trouble.

Not causing irritation with Jaskier.

He had managed to hide his feelings around Yen for some time, before they dated. Why shouldn't he be able to pull that off now?

It wasn't hard.

Ignore the boy's smile and keep your kid. Just act the part instead of feeling it.

Maybe, he was feeling things for Jaskier just because of the act.

"Are you okay?", Ciri asked, as they opened the door of the house.

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem weird.", she shrugged and slipped out of her thin jacket.

"Just tired."

"Jaskier was amazing, wasn't he?"

Geralt smiled at that, "He was."

"I'm glad, he's your boyfriend. I kinda expected to hate him but I love him right away. Just how I like mom's gir-", she stopped, frozen on spot.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yen has a - she has a girlfriend?!"

Ciri covered her mouth, "It's not like you are allowed to know."

"Well, I do know now."

"Don't tell her." 

Geralt shook his head, "I won't."

"You aren't jealous, right? Because of her? You have Jaskier?"

"I do.", Geralt said. But the truth was, that he was jealous. Because he didn't really have Jaskier while Yen actually seemed to have a relationship now.

He hated jealousy but he was undoubtedly feeling it now.

"So what now?", Ciri asked.

"Just don't tell her, I know."

She nodded.

Geralt sighed and continued, "She'll tell me, when she wants me to know."

Ciri nodded yet again.

"So, she's nice?"

"Yeah."

Geralt nodded, "That's- that's nice."

Ciri smiled, "It's okay to feel weird. you know that?"

Geralt swallowed and shook his head, "If I'm allowed to go out with someone, so is she, it's that simple."

"I get it but-."

"I'm fine."

Ciri sighed and then shook her head, "Fine. I was just- I'm gonna head to bed now."

"That's good. You should."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna wait for Jaskier.", Geralt shrugged.

"Aw."

"What?"

"It's sweet."

Geralt shook his head, "It's not sweet at all. I just know that he's gonna wake me up as soon, as he comes in."

"Still."

Geralt laughed and ruffled her hair, tangling it up a little between his fingers, "Shut up."

Ciri grinned, "Tell him that I liked his singing tonight."

"I will."

Ciri smiled and walked over towards her bedroom.

Geralt watched her and smiled. He was still trying to figure out himself how he felt about Jaskier. was he really staying up because Jaskier would wake him anyway.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, pulling out a fantasy book from his nightstand. He frowned, when he saw a tiny piece of paper between some of the pages.

_ Hey, Geralt. Found the book in your nightstand and it sounded interesting. Your paper's still, where it was.  _

_ Yours Jas _

_ Ps. Marco is a bitch and you can't tell me that Quasaria and Elenor aren't in love. Wtf. _

Geralt laughed. It was true. Marco was a damn asshole and Quasaria and Elenor should be a damn couple.

Just when Geralt opened the book, he realised that Jaskier must have been digging around in his night stand.

He'd need to have a talk about that for sure.

He sighed and started reading.

The sun was already rising outside, when the door opened and Jaskier walked in. He looked tired but happy. He was glowing.

"Hey.", Jaskier said, "Still up?"

"Yeah. Perks of home office."

Jaskier smiled, "I guess. Is the book still good?"

"Yeah. And you were right about the characters."

"Of course."

"What have you been searching in my drawer?"

Jaskier laughed, "Tissues."

"For?"

"My nose."

Geralt laughed, "Sure."

"What sick images of me do you have in your head?", Jaskier laughed with something that might be his best try at being fake offended.

"I know you."

"A little."

Geralt laughed and then he leaned in to kiss Jaskier. It had been too much. His previous realisation of his feelings for the man, Jaskier glowing with happiness, their happy banter. He just had to kiss him.

It was such a tender thing though. That kiss.

Then, it turned into more.

Then, it was all tongues and wandering hands. Geralt didn't even have time to realise that Jaskier was kissing him back. That Jaskier actually liked Geralt, or at least, that he liked kissing him.

Slowly, Jaskier pressed Geralt into the pillows. They were both drunk and sleep deprived. Geralt could taste the booze on the younger man's lips.

"We shouldn't.", Geralt hummed, not stopping his hands from wandering through.

"Yeah.", Jaskier said, before he chased Geralt's lips with his own.

"Very bad idea.", Geralt mumbled, before they kissed again.

"So bad.", Jaskier breathed against Geralt's collarbone.

Geralt nodded and slowly started to open the bottoms of Jaskier's shirt.

"Mhm."

Geralt nodded in agreement and stretched upwards to kiss Jaskier's chest. He had a thing for the hair there.

"Geralt.", Jaskier gasped.

It seemed like a good moment to stop. But it wasn't what Geralt wanted. It wasn't what he was doing. Not unless, Jaskier wanted him to stop.

"You look so-",Geralt gasped.

Jaskier leaned forward biting Geralt's neck. He was so gentle, he wouldn't leave any marks there. Not that Geralt would mind that but it was a lot easier to avoid Yen's jokes that way. Or Ciri's questions for that matter.

Carefully, Geralt ran his hands down Jaskier's body, stopping at the fly of his pants, "That okay?"

"More than that you idiot."

Geralt laughed and slowly opened the bottom and then the zipper. He found Jaskier's dick and and slowly started stroking him there.

"Already hard, huh?"

"For you? Always."

Geralt laughed, ignoring how warm this made him feel, "That just sounds impractical."

"Very much so. Which is why I need your help."

Geralt grinned and reached out with both of his hands to jerk off Jaskier. 

Jaskier's breathing ragged a little, as he leaned back to watch Geralt work, "I want you to fuck me.", Jaskier said in the most seductive way.

Geralt felt his own dick jump at that, "Hm, let's have fun first."

"Well, first of all fucking me is fun. Like so much fun. Second, I want to watch a movie with Ciri in six hours and I need sleep. So if we wanna have sex, please let it be a quickie."

Geralt laughed at the irony of Jaskier being this invested in Ciri. Like he was her Dad.

Geralt swallowed and kissed him again, this time soft and tender. This was a perfect man. His perfect counterpart. The perfect man to help him raise Ciri.

Why did the circumstances have to be like this?

Why couldn't things be simple?

Slowly, they undressed each other, soft hands exploring each other's bodies intimately.

"I like you.", Geralt said the words without meaning to say them. He had just opened his mouth and they had escaped.

"We are-", Jaskier nodded towards where their naked bodies were entangled, "I hope, you do like me."

This was Geralt's chance to back away and get himself out of the corner. But he didn't want to. He doubled down on it.

"No. Like-"

"Me too."

"Oh."

Jaskier smiled and ran a hand down Geralt's chest, playing a little with the hair there, "I thought, it was obvious."

"I don't think so."

Jaskier smirked, "So you think, I'd follow just about anyone out of town to pretend to be in a relationship with?"

"Never."

Jaskier laughed, "We are very much moving away from a quickie."

Geralt laughed and opened his drawer, grabbing lube and a condom, "Can't have that."

Jaskier smiled softly, "No, we can't have that."

"Are you-", Geralt started.

"Sure? Yes."

"Good. Good.", Geralt pulled down his pants and put on the condom, rolling it down over his dick.

"You know, we work well together."

"Weird time to say that.", Geralt said tensely, "But yeah."

"Perfect time."

Geralt rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Jaskier softly. He hadn't meant for him to be this important to him and it pissed Geralt off a little. He just had to be careful not to let his rage out on the boy. It wasn't fair 

Anyway, emotions were complicated and terrible."

"Fuck me already.", Jaskier said, when they pulled apart. He had somehow managed to finger himself with one finger during their makeout session. It wasn't enough but it was something.

It gave Geralt something to start with. He opened the lube and poured a few drops onto his finger, warming them up and spreading the liquid. Then he reached down, slowly pushing into Jaskier. He was careful not to hurt him. He was sure, that if he did, he'd fucking hate it.

"Geralt."

"Yes. Hurry the fuck up."

"So impatient."

Jaskier laughed, "Just horny."

"So horny."

"Better.", Jaskier said and pressed a kiss to Geralt's lips.

He pushed finger after finger into Jaskier, pumping in and out of him slowly and carefully. 

"So good.", Jaskier whispered, letting his head fall onto Geralt's shoulder.

"Hm. I can't wait.", Geralt swallowed, "Can't wait to fuck you."

Jaskier groaned and brought his hand down to jerk himself.

Geralt kissed the boy again and pumped his fingers a little faster.

"Shit.", Jaskier gasped, "Shit."

Suddenly, Geralt felt Jaskier's hand wrapped around his dick. He was working him tenderly. Fast but still somewhat gentle.

Jaskier was an expert at this. It was undeniable in moments like this.

"I really like you."

"Like you too.", Jaskier said but slowly. Quietly.

Geralt smiled at him, then his mouth fell open as Jaskier stoked him particularly good, "Shit."

"I think I'm ready.", Jaskier whispered.

"For me?"

"Mhm. You should fit.", Jaskier kissed his neck. Geralt nodded and pulled out his fingers. Then he grabbed Jaskier's legs and pushed them up to allow him better access.

"Yes. Like this."

Geralt lined himself up and then slowly started to sink down into Jaskier.

"Yes.", Jaskier gasped.

Geralt looked at him and he saw the Jaskier he'd seen on stage earlier. Happy. Smiling and looking so damn handsome.

Jaskier leaned forward, kissing Geralt softly. It was different from fucking. What they were doing right now was making love.

Geralt was very aware of that suddenly. He wondered if Jaskier knew that. Maybe Jaskier didn't even know the difference.

Slowly, Geralt pushed in further and further, until he bottomed out. It felt good. So damn good. And it was all because Geralt and Jaskier were as close, as they could possibly be.

Geralt's hands found their way into Jaskier's hair, pulling there slightly.

"Come on.", Jaskier breathed against his lips, "Fuck me, will you?"

Geralt kissed him and then he pulled back a little and pushed in again.

"Fuck.", Jaskier moaned, his voice high pitched.

Geralt groaned. There was no way, he could hold back much longer. He wasn't about to come just yet but he wasn't capable of going slow anymore. He pushed Jaskier harder into the mattress, earning himself a surprised gasp and then he started thrusting. 

He snapped his hips faster and faster. Jaskier's gasps were getting more and more labored. 

"Fuck!", Jaskier hissed all of the sudden and a little too loud for Geralt's liking. Ciri's room was right next door after all. Quickly Geralt covered the younger man's mouth with his own.

He felt the moment Jaskier came. It started with the younger man shaking and it developed from there. Jaskier was biting at Geralt's lips, while his body twitched and moved in sync with Geralt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.", Jaskier moaned, when they pulled apart.

"Good?"

"Fuck you."

Geralt smirked, "Well- is it okay, if I finish?"

"Of course, you idiot.", Jaskier mumbled and kissed his neck.

Geralt set a slow pace at first but then he thrusted harder and harder, snapping his head faster with each second.

And then, Geralt felt that hot feeling. That burn in his stomach.

He was close. He was so fucking close.

"I'm gonna-"

Jaskier kissed him, "Good."

And just like that, Geralt came. He thrusted hard into Jaskier, as the world went white around them.

When Geralt looked at Jaskier, after he had come down from his high, he was stunned. He looked so pretty. A dazed smile on his lips and ruffled bed hair.

"We should shower.", Jaskier said.

"Yeah."

Geralt smiled at him and just like that he actually said, "Maybe, we can share. Saves time."

Jaskier smiled softly, running a hand through Geralt's hair, "And water. Ciri will be thanking us for saving the world."

Geralt laughed at that.

For a moment, Jaskier just looked at Geralt then he smiled and reached out to pull Geralt along, "Come on."

Geralt followed him a stupid little smile on his face. This boy was making him really happy.

* * *

  
  


When Geralt woke up, Jaskier's arms were tightly wrapped around him and he was drooling a little on Geralt's chest. It should be disgusting. Instead, Geralt pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Hey.", Jaskier whispered and let his head roll off Geralt's chest. He already hated the absence of warmth. 

"Hey."

"Get me something to eat.", Jaskier whined.

Geralt laughed at that, "Why the hell would I- Am I your servant?"

"Because I'll go down on you after coffee and pancakes.", Jaskier said with a wicked smirk. He knew that Geralt wouldn't deny that offer.

Geralt kept up the pretense for a moment, before he got up.

Jaskier grinned at him blowing a kiss.

Cursing under his breath, Geralt left the bedroom and almost ran into Yen.

She had a look on her face that could be best described as a mixture of smug and angry. A dangerous combination. 

"Hey."

"Hey.", she said, arms crossed,"Had fun?"

"Had fun with your girlfriend?", Geralt tried deflecting. It wouldn't work but it was worth a try.

"At least, I don't pay her."

Boom. There it was. Because tonight was too good. How had Yen found out and what would that mean?

"I don't-"

"Cut the bullshit.", Yen said, "I know that your little boyfriend is a hooker. I know that you aren't dating."

"We are-"

"Do you have any-", she stopped because she was so angry, "You let a stranger into our house! With Ciri in here! You let a stranger alone with Ciri!"

"Yen."

"No! You can't just-"

Geralt glared at her, "What if he was an actor or a banker or something?!"

"That's not the point!"

"I know, that it is not the fucking point! But you are acting as if it was the point! And that's rich coming from Mrs. Respect-Sex-Workers!"

Yen shook her head, "I don't want a stranger alone with my child Geralt! This is a sick world and I don't like being lied to!"

"I trust him.", Geralt said and then lowered his voice, "But I- I hate that I lied to you. But we have both created this environment.", he felt tears filling his eyes.

Yen nodded, her voice slightly trembling, "We have both made it necessary to lie to each other. But I still don't want that man in here. You can toss him out now anyway."

"He's a friend now.", Geralt said, "And Ciri likes him. Don't punish him for my lies."

"You both lied."

Geralt shook his head, "He has nothing- it wasn't his idea."

"I don't care."

Geralt swallowed, "Then I will help him to find a place. And move there with him."

"He wants to stay?"

"I think so."

"You want to move with him?", Yen asked, her head tilted.

"I like him."

Yen raised a brow and studied Geralt, her face had grown somewhat softer by now, "Like- like him?"

Geralt shrugged. It was obviously a lie and Yen saw that immediately, "It doesn't change that you lied to me."

"I just want to keep Ciri."

"So do I.", Yennefer said tensely and turned around, "I'll tell the court what happened. You better lawyer up."

Geralt swallowed. He felt miserable. He'd ruined his chances of keeping Ciri.

"Hey.", Jaskier walked up behind him, pressing a wet kiss against his cheek.

"Hey.", Geralt said quietly.

"What is going on?", Jaskier said and reached for Geralt's hand.

"Yen knows."

Jaskier looked at Geralt and for a moment, he just seemed to be confused, "About what- Oh."

"It will fuck me over in court. It will-"

"We- you can handle that.", Jaskier said softly, "I believe in that.

"Why?"

"You are a great Dad.", Jaskier smiled.

"What about you?"

Jaskier raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"What about you? Will they put you to prison for prostitution?"

Jaskier swallowed, "I haven't thought about that."

"I have to ask Yen."

"I bet it's-"

Geralt shook his head, "Listen, I just think that, I have to ask Yen because if you end up in prison, we can't just let this happen."

"Do you think she'll stop fighting for the care of Ciri just because of me."

"Yeah.", Geralt said, "I mean, she's a good person."

"I doubt that."

"She is a good person.", Geralt said again, "I'll talk to her., 

"I'm sorry for ruining your- for ruining everything."

"You didn't ruin anything.", Geralt said. The thought of Jaskier in prison was still something that scared him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get that out of his head.

Jaskier swallowed, "Thanks."

Geralt shrugged, then he sighed and closed his eyes, "I want to be your boyfriend. For real."

Jaskier stared at Geralt, pretty eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Yeah.", Geralt swallowed, "Is this gonna be your answer?"

"No, no. I mean, I wanna be your boyfriend."

Geralt closed his eyes, feeling so giddy and happy, then the worry about Jaskier returned, "Good."

Jaskier smiled and pressed a kiss to Geralt's lips.

Geralt chased the feeling and swallowed, "Now let me worry about you and Ciri again."

"Don't worry too much."

Geralt shrugged, "Can't make any promises there."

Jaskier smiled at him and shook his head, "I'll literally cut you, when you-"

"It's your freedom on the line."

"Maybe."

"How can you be so calm?"

Jaskier shrugged,"I think, right now, I'm too happy about us. I don't know."

Geralt kissed him again, "Then- Then keep thinking about that and I'll talk things through with Yen."

Jaskier nodded and retreated back to Ciri's room. Geralt watched him, his eyes wandering over the other man's body. Not now, he thought.

He swallowed and then walked to Yen's- no, Yen's and his formerly shared bedroom.

"Yen.", Geralt knocked, "We need to- if you go to court with this, Jaskier might end up in jail."

The door opened and Yen walked out, her brows raised, "I haven't considered this."

"Really, I-"

"Can we strike a deal?", she said, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?"

"About Ciri."

"You don't want the court involved."

Yen laughed, "Contrary to your opinion. I'm not a cold hearted bitch. I don't want that kid in jail for doing something, that should be legalised anyway."

Geralt smiled at her and he felt a fondness for his soon-to-be-ex-wife he hadn't felt in a while. He knew, that she wasn't as cold hearted, as she pretended to be

He had just worried that the divorce had turned her into that version of herself.

Apparently not.

"Thank you.", Geralt said and closed his eyes. He'd already suggested a deal months ago, but they hadn't been able to agree on anything.

"So, do you have any offer?"

"Oh, no.", she said "I can just promise you, that it won't be as kind, as the last one."

"I-"

"Because since then, you've lied to me by calling a hooker your boyfriend, so-", she had that glint in her eyes. Dangerous but pretty.

"I-", Geralt started but then he sighed. Yen was right and this was about getting Jaskier out of trouble, "Fine." 

"Good. I'll figure something out and call the court, to say that we have come to an agreement. Or are on our way to an agreement to put it precisely."

"Thank you.", Geralt said and then swallowed, "Can you- not tell Ciri the truth about Jaskier."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

Yen raised a finger, "But I also won't lie to her, if she asks."

Geralt nodded, he could handle that. Besides he considered it relatively unlikely that Ciri would ever ask if Jaskier was actually a prostitute and that he and Geralt only pretended to be dating for a few weeks.

"Thank you, Yen."

She smiled thinly, "I'm not evil.", she sighed and then got up, "Now excuse me, I have a deal to work out."

Geralt watched her and then, he went to see Ciri and Jaskier. He knocked at the door once and then he opened. Jaskier and Ciri were sitting on the bed, leaning against each other.

Ciri had braided Jaskier's hair, as much as it was possible.

"Hey."

"Hey.", Geralt said, "I talked with Yen. You don't have anything to worry about."

Geralt hoped that he was vague enough not to spark any interest or worry from Ciri.

Jaskier nodded and smiled softly, "Good. We'll talk later."

Geralt said down and suddenly, he felt jaskier leaning over to press a kiss against his head.

_ Right. They were a thing now. _

That would take some time to get used to.

"Ew.", Ciri said but was laughing at the same time.

"We are cute.", Jaskier said and then stretched out his tongue.

Geralt laughed at that, "That's right. We are very cute."

"Some might say the cutest."

"No. You are gross."

Jaskier faked an offended gasp and then looked at Geralt.

"We are good together.", he said with a soft grin.

"Yeah."

"Still gross."

Jaskier laughed and ran a hand through Geralt's hair.

Geralt pressed into his touch. It felt good.

After a few hours of just sitting around in Ciri's room, Jaskier and Geralt left her bedroom.

It was nice. This new dynamic was nice.

Eventually, Geralt and Jaskier retreated to make out in their room. They just hung out in there for a while, talking, making out and talking some more.

It was a harmonic evening. Geralt was surprised by that himself. After Yen had announced that she knew what was going on, Geralt would have expected things to be weird or difficult. Somehow though, things between Jaskier and Geralt hadn't changed too much.

Somehow, things between them worked. At least from what Geralt could tell.

"I don't mind her knowing.", Jaskier said eventually, "About me, you know?"

"Alright."

Jaskier looked at Geralt and raised a brow. Geralt had already partially undone Jaskier's shirt. Geralt was quickly distracted by that.

"My eyes are here, love."

Geralt grinned, "I don't mind her knowing either. You know, I'm not ashamed."

"Good. Then, I'll tell the whole world, that Geralt Rivia is fucking a hooker."

"Eh."

"I was kidding."

"No shit.", Geralt chuckled and pressed a kiss against Jaskier's temple.

"I'm happy.", Jaskier said after a few moments, "I'm happy you dragged me into this."

"Me too."

"Good thing, you found me in Vegas.", Jaskier whispered.

"Yeah. You lucked out there."

Jaskier smiled and kissed Geralt, "I want to find a job here."

"I thought you wanted to make it with music."

Jaskier frowned, "I still want that. But I gotta be realistic. I'm in LA a lot of people try to make it here. I can still do my music gigs but I want to earn something, maybe a waiter job or something."

"Sounds like a solid plan."

Jaskier smirked, "Right can't have you as my sugar daddy all the time."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard it.", Jaskier grinned.

"Brat.", Geralt grinned.

"You love it."

Geralt wanted to say something but then he felt Jaskier's lips on his mouth.

Somehow, no matter how often they did it, kissing Jaskier never stopped his brain from short circuiting.

It was all happiness and giddiness.

When they pulled apart, Geralt smiled at him, "I mean it though. I like it that you want to stand on your own feet. I don't mind caring for you, but I think our relationship is healthier that way."

"Yeah.", Jaskier said, "I get it."

"Just don't take the first job, you are offered. Don't let some asshole command you around."

"No one bosses me around."

"Oh yeah. I know that."

Jaskier grinned, "And you like that about me."

"I kinda do."

Jaskier kissed him again, "Aw."

"Stop fishing for compliments now."

"One more?"

Geralt rolled his eyes, "You look amazing tonight."

* * *

  
  


It was weird to see Yen in full work mode. Her work attitude wasn't that different from her normal one but Geralt could still feel the difference. All of this was however extra weird, when Geralt had to face her in their own home.

So, yeah, it was weird here sitting in their home, opposite her to find a deal. Geralt had gotten himself a lawyer too. Triss. She was a friend of Yen but that hadn't stopped her from taking the job. While Geralt wouldn't put it past Yen to ask her friend to sabotage him, he trusted Trish more than that.

"Two weeks, every month.", Triss said, crossing her arms.

"No way. That's what he always wanted. I want Ciri to have a home, where she's more than half of the time."

"She wants to be at both of your places."

"One week.", Yen said and raised an eyebrow. It had been going like this for an hour.

If Yen took this to court-

"No."

"Ten days."

Geralt sighed, "Twelve."

"No."

"Twelve days and you keep the house.", Geralt suggested.

"What? You can't buy Ciri.", Yen said.

"I know, but I know that you love this house. I build it to suit you. I can build a new one for me but this is yours."

"I-"

"Please. Twelve days, Yen."

"So you can build a little love nest for your child bride?"

Geralt turned towards Triss, "My boyfriend."

"I get it."

Geralt sighed, "I mean it though. I can design a house that fits us better. It would be a win win."

"But you'd get Ciri more often."

"That's why we are calling it a deal. Please, Yen."

"Twelve days a month for you and I get the house and Ciri on holidays."

"Geralt.", Triss said, reaching out so that she could touch Geralt's hand, "I don't know if-"

"Deal.", Geralt said. He just wanted this to be done and go be honest, he was okay with the decision.

"Good.", Yen said.

"Can we stay for a few weeks?", Geralt asked.

"You should have asked that before we agreed on a deal.", Yen said but then she smiled, "But yeah. Stay until you've figured it out."

"Good."

"We can sign the agreement right away.", Yen looked at Geralt raising a brow.

"Maybe, we should discuss this.", Triss sighed.

"No. I'm actually happy with the decision. I know Yen. So do you. We wouldn't have been able to convince her to agree to more than twelve days and I don't want the house anyway. I want a fresh start."

"But you don't have to hand the house over for free."

"Money is not an issue."

Triss sighed, "Whatever. It's your decision.", she looked at Yen, "It's been fun as always."

"Likewise."

Geralt nodded at her, "Thanks, Triss."

Triss sighed and shook her head, "Whatever."

Geralt smiled at Yen, as Triss left the room, "I guess, it's a deal, we can both work with."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we both have someone again. Jaskier is good for you. Tissia is good for me."

"Me too. Wait- Tissaia?"

Yen shrugged, "Yeah."

"I should have known."

"Probably.", Yen grinned, "So, you want to build a new house? Any ideas?"

"I think it needs a pool. I mean, knowing Jaskier and Ciri. I want it to be a little smaller and cozier than our- your place. And I want Jaskier to have a room for his music."

Yen nodded, "I think it might help us. I mean, sharing Ciri."

"What do you mean?"

"That it could help our relationships. We can focus on them, when Ciri isn't home. We had many problems but I think, our inability to fully focus on each other was one of them."

Geralt nodded, "Maybe, you are right."

"Of course, I am. Now focus on your man, will you?"

Geralt laughed at Yen but he listened. He walked over to his room, where Jaskier was waiting.

"How'd it go?", Jaskier asked, pressing a kiss to Geralt's lips.

It was perfect. Truly perfect. In a way, it felt as if Jaskier was what Geralt had always been searching for without really knowing it.

He might actually be happy with him. And with Ciri and with Yen as a friend.

"Good. What would you want in a house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I know, it's a little rushed in the end but I ran out of ideas to draw out the plot ':D I know that there was a lot of potential for drama to get from Yen finding out but I don't want to write her as a villian, so I made her rightfully mad but understanding.  
> That being said, I think there is potential in this universe, so when I come up with an idea, I might write a sequel. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did things for uni. Lol.


End file.
